


Глупенький, уравнение двух Я

by Artmaster_Alvin



Category: Original Work, Повседневность - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmaster_Alvin/pseuds/Artmaster_Alvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Главного героя переводят по аспирантуре в его родной город. И что же он застает в старой усадьбе своей семьи по возвращению после стольких лет? Развеселую компанию пацанов, в которой при всех окружающих его пройдохе-кузену делают минет, причем не девица легкого поведения, а забитый по жизни мелкий парнишка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Кузенчик

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Nikki_Nagisa  
> Пэйринг или персонажи: м/м  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Жанры: Слэш (яой), Ангст, Драма, Психология, Повседневность, POV, Учебные заведения  
> Предупреждения:  
> Насилие, Нецензурная лексика, Underage  
> Размер: Миди, 68 страниц, 6 частей  
> Статус: закончен
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Рассказ о мальчике, что не хватает звезд с неба, откровенно в чем-то глупеньком, но не менее милом.  
> Повествование идет от Ярослава как главного героя. Его девушка предлагает ему расстаться, ибо ее не устраивает сия глушь, в которую переезжает Яр, и наш главный герой поселяется у родственников в старой усадьбе семьи. И все бы хорошо, да вот только кузен Яра явно что-то замышляет против него.  
> Лексика нецензурная, откровенные сцены секса, влечение взрослого мужчины к юноше - ну это как бы у меня не ново... Все имена и фамилии взяты с потолка, любые совпадения случайны.  
> Да в этом рассказе есть даже похороны, но не главных героев, даже не надейтесь. Да и как обычно все закончится хеппи эндом, но довольно-таки странным и неожиданным даже для меня. Кого не напугал - приятного чтения! С уважением, автор.

Честно говоря, не очень-то и хотелось возвращаться в Ярославль, хотя виды тут просто замечательные. Но что поделать, коль твой руководитель по диссертации перешел в другой университет? Именно! Собирать багаж и катиться следом, хотя здесь я не был лет так пять со дня похорон деда, да и тетю Иру не видел порядочно, не говоря уже о своих кузенах Валерке и Светлане.

Я стоял на набережной и смотрел, как плавно плывут баржи по нашей Волге-матушке, думая о своем. Нет конечно, я люблю свой родной город, но после Питера тут откровенно скучно. А еще не очень хотелось навязывать свое общество своим родным. Если учесть, что я очень похожу на своего дядю, с которым тетя Ира развелась буквально сразу после рождения Светочки, и то, что я практически никогда не уживался со взбалмошным Валеркой, радости не добавляло. Так как, несмотря даже на то, что у нас существенная разница в возрасте, будучи шкетом этот засранец сильно мне потрепал нервы в прошлом.

В общем, мда... не фонтан.

Я еще раз глубоко вздохнул и, взвалив свою увесистую сумку, забитую по большей части книгами и бумагами, потащился на автобусную остановку, так как катить до нашего исторического особняка приходилось очень даже долго. Тут уж не до разглядывания золотой пушкинской осени и плавного течения Волги-матушки. Хоть бы к вечеру поспеть, расположиться и распаковать все вещи, так как завтра нужно уже мчаться в университет и желательно с утра. Потому что потом своего руководителя уже не выцарапаешь из загребущих ручек наглых студентов.

Автобус подкатил полупустым и ленивым. Я вскочил на заднюю площадку и, кинув сумку под ноги, уселся на зашарпанное сиденье. Билетер нехотя подошел, отоваривая билетиком, а старый донельзя механизм, скрипя, поехал дальше, лязгнув основательно ржавыми дверцами. За пыльным окном замелькали улочки и церквушки, боком выкатил белоснежный старый Кремль. И я, слыша треп миленьких девушек, что зашли следом за мной, немного отвлекся, вспоминая старое и былое.

Дед был партийным работником и директором крупного завода. Посему усадьба была построена основательно, вернее перестроена из дома какого-то местного мелкого помещика. Да и бабушка до сих пор была в силе и не думала уходить на тот свет к деду. После громкого развода и скандала тетя Ира осталась жить с родителями мужа, так как воспитывала прижитых от него двух детишек. А мой дядя Володя женился на другой. Вообще мой отец и дядя были очень похожи внешне их даже принимали за близнецов. Да и имена дали созвучные: Владимир и Владислав. Но по большому счету это было не так. Дядя был старше моего отца на два года. Хотя выглядел со своей бесшабашной и сногсшибательной улыбкой куда моложе его.

Девицы трекали про какой-то новый бутик, а еще ночные дискотеки на набережной. Автобус поскрипывал рессорами, изредка с пыхтением останавливаясь на полупустых остановках. За окном потянулись склады и весьма неживописная промзона.

Я только вздохнул, еще сильнее мрачнея, вспоминая, с каким скандалом разругался со своей Ариной. Та ни в коем случае не желала даже слышать, что я уезжаю в Ярославль, а еще заметила, что мои родители не отличались умом и сообразительностью, коль дали мне имя по названию родного города. Ярослав из Ярославля! Бред кому скажешь, и прочее. В общем, по ее словам, это я ее бросаю. Красивую, перспективную и богатую. И коль я такой даун, то она тут ни при чем. Вали в свои выселки и забудь к ней всякую дорогу.

Мда, тяжко, а ведь я с ней уже как три годика и не только ходил, но и делил постель, быт... Чего уж тут скрывать? Даже подумывал о женитьбе. Тем более Арина была неплохой девушкой во всем. И нисколько не приуменьшала своих достоинств. Ибо и в правду красоткой была знатной, да и хозяйственной не в меру. И с моей старшей сестрой Жанной сошлась быстро, хотя это так непросто. И на тебе... Такой дурацкий срач.

Промзона стала перемежеваться с парковыми аллеями. Автобус повернул несколько раз, меняя направление. Вот и потянулся частный сектор. Раньше это были деревеньки, но теперь практически все они вошли в зону разросшегося города.

Эх, Арина... вспоминая ее гибкую точеную фигурку с маленькими ладошками и острыми грудками... мда... Жаль, что я ей так и не заделал ребеночка. Может тогда было бы проще? Хотя в чем? Дева училась на четвертом курсе иностранных языков и собиралась в аспирантуру. Какой может быть ребеночек? Планировала как поедет на учебу в Лондон. С азартом расписывала свое блистающее будущее. Ребенок там и не вписывался вовсе, впрочем я тогда был только «за» и сам не помышлял о собственном потомстве.

Еще минут двадцать по ухабам раздолбанной дороги, и вот моя остановка. Я сошел в дорожную пыль, закрываясь рукой от выхлопных газов газанувшего «старичка», и повернулся к парковой аллее, что вела вглубь ухоженного золотого осеннего массива. Конечно, я опоздал к началу учебного года, и октябрь уже подходил к концу. Но это не была моя вина. Так уж получилось. Я закинул свою сумку на хребет и пошел, шурша опавшими листьями. Там, далеко за поворотом начиналась моя новая жизнь.

***

Усадьба ничем не изменилась и все также возвышалась монументом среди ухоженного леса, обнесенная высоким забором. Калитка была открыта, впрочем ее закрывали только на ночь и то не всегда. А у распахнутого гаража стояла новенькая тойота, на которой тетя Ира гоняла по всему Ярославлю. Второй более увесистый джип деда пылился уже который год в гараже. И как меня заверила бабка, мне его и спихнут, так как до университета добираться каждый день на автобусах явно не стоило свеч.

Я вошел в главную залу, покричал: «Я приехал! Где вы все?» — но, как и обычно не получив ответа, двинул своими ногами искать всех домочадцев.

Как я помнил, правое крыло было бабушкиным и тети Иры. Здесь же располагалась комната мелкой Светланы, столовая и кухня. Левое же, с большой каминной комнатой обычно занимали гости, и, где я предполагал, теперь придется жить и мне. Посему я повернул налево, здраво рассуждая и решая сбросить тяжесть увесистой сумки.

Пара дверей, и я распахнул настежь стрельчатые, что открывали каминную, и замер оттого, что наткнулся на громко галдящих молодых парней. Никто особо на меня и не посмотрел. Трое о чем-то громко спорили, нависнув над компьютером, двое других, раскидав на столе журналы с голыми тетками, тыкали в особо крупные груди свои загребущие пальцы. Но больше всего меня поразило не то, что меня и не заметили, а совершенно другое...

На мягком диване восседал наглой мордой Валера. Король, видимо, этой юношеской тусовки. А у него между ног в три погибели скукожился мелкий паренек и, судя по его ритмичным движениям головы... усилено сосал Валеркин член.

— О! Брателло, а мне сказали, что ты будешь к ночи, — Валерка схлестнулся с моими глазами и, не дав мальчику отпрянуть от себя, поддал бедрами. — Соси усерднее, а то сам знаешь... Ничего не получишь взамен.

Тот что-то прохлюпал, явно давясь и пытаясь предотвратить свой рвотный позыв. Но жесткая рука Валерки, вцепившаяся в светло-русые лохмы, надавила сильнее. Впрочем, судя по остальным, это было обыденно – сосать при всех причем парню. Как и то, что кто-то левый и незнакомый наведался в их нычку.

Я сбросил свою сумку с плеча и, подойдя к дивану, воззрился на наглого Валерку. Тот, мощно качнув бедрами, обильно слил, а потом пинком отбросил от себя задыхающегося мальчишку.

— Ладно, можешь списать. Я сегодня добрый! Не каждый день мой старший братишка возвращается домой.

Парни как занимались своими делами, так и продолжали о чем-то спорить, только изредка косились на меня. А еще один потянулся к захлебывающемуся парнишке и попытался взять его за руку.

— Серега, я все вижу. Яшка — моя зверушка, так что лапы убрал!

И я увидел, как этот мелкий Яшка словно зверек утек за дальний стол. Где тут же в уголочке разложил тетрадки и стал что-то списывать, затравленно зыркая на всех остальных.

— Зверушка? — Я приземлился под бок Валерке.

— Ну да... — Он полыхнул своими серо-синими глазами, так как при своей темно-русой шевелюре Валерка был красавчиком, коих еще поискать, и очень походил на свою моложавую мать.

— Яшка — глупенький. И за домашку сосет мне.

За домашку сосет? Ну и детки пошли сейчас в одиннадцатом классе. Хотя Валерка всегда был настоящим разбойником, я даже не удивлюсь, что он обрюхатил к этому времени пару тройку девиц.

— Может ты его еще и в попку пользуешь? — съязвил я.

— В говне мараться? Я еще не идиот. Просто мать задрала. И так каждый месяц слышу: «Снова от тебя девка беременная! Сколько это будет продолжаться?». И так далее. Будто я виноват, что они вешаются на меня? Да и стоит постоянно, чуть ли не с любого пердежа. А с Яшкой куда проще — он всегда под боком и безотказный. Да и если у него оценки нормальные, то его мать не бьет. Так что заведомо обоюдовыгодный вариант.

Я глянул, как усердно это лохматое чудо скатывает в свою тетрадку примеры, и тяжело вздохнул. И что мне сказать на такое и как реагировать? Смотря, как на уголке чуть пухловатых губ затюмконого паренька висит белесый подтек Валеркиной спермы.

— ЯРЧИК!

Светка ворвалась в каминную буквально безудержным штормом. И тут же, запрыгнув ко мне на колени, загалдела. Валеркины дружки скривили носы и, рвано попрощавшись с моим кузеном, потянулись домой, захватив с собой пошлые журналы.

— Светка, не борзей! Это моя половина. С какого ты перепоя и без стука лезешь сюда? — Валерка попытался оторвать сестру от меня, но та буквально вцепилась в мою тушку своими клешнями.

— Вот еще! Теперь это половина и Яра, — показали Валерке свой розовый язычок, а затем брезгливо кивнули на лохматую голову. — Своему идиоту так разрешаешь тут торчать и днем, и ночью. А мне так нельзя?

Яшка вздрогнул от слов Светки и вытер рукавом свой заляпанный рот, наклонился еще сильнее, упорно застрочив.

— Заткнись и вали к себе на кухню, кретинка!

— Сам заткнись, бабий угодник!

И я буквально за шкварник оттащил их друг от друга.

— Света, скажи бабушке, что я приехал, и мы скоро придем кушать. И Валера прав... лучше перед тем, как врываться... эм-ммм... стучать, — выдавил я из себя, представив что бы увидела девятилетняя девица, если бы прилетела раньше на двадцать минут.

И когда Светка, виляя бедрами, надувшись, ушла, повернулся к Валерке:

— Минетом лучше заниматься в спальне, а не здесь.

— В спальню я приглашаю только девиц, — оскалился мне Валерка, а потом хмыкнув, галантно предложил: — Тебе вещи помочь распаковать?

***

Разбирали мои пожитки недолго.

— Как Арина?

— Разбежались.

— Жаль, смачная была девка! Такую ты больше не найдешь, — Валерка расставлял мои книжки на полки, пока я перетряхивал свое белье.

— Такую точно не найду, но, возможно, встречу куда лучше.

— Ха-ха! Смешно. Ты слишком чванлив и разборчив. Не то, что я.

«Ну да, с недотраха готов вставить даже парню», — подумалось отрешенно мне.

— Это точно! Я бы не стал так изгаляться над парнишкой, пусть он даже умом не блещет, — съязвил я.

— Яшка-то? Хм-ммм, он больше забитый своим отчимом и вечно пьяной маман. Вообще он не даун, как тебе может показаться. Просто им никто никогда не занимался. И потом, Яков слишком доверчивый и наивный – глупенький одним словом. Вот я и взял его под свое теплое крыло. А что, приглянулся? Так это... с тобой я могу поделиться. Ты ж мой родственник как-никак. И пока бабу новую не найдешь, можешь снимать с ним напряжение. Я Яшке скажу. Он мне отказать не сможет.

Циничность была настолько глобальной, что я даже завис.

— Ты только дай слово, что не будешь воспитывать меня и лезть в мои дела. А то я знаю свою маман, наверняка навяжет тебе этакий бонус в виде любимого меня. А ни тебе, ни мне не надо этого сраного компота.

Воспитывать Валерку? Я еще не выжил из ума. Трахаться с этим забитым комочком? Да что я, зверь что ли, оголодавший от спермотоксикоза?

— М-да... воспитывать тебя мне не улыбается, точно, — сделал я вслух нелицеприятный вывод.

— Ну вот и договорились. С этого дня Яшка твой, — подвели смачную черту, а затем из вежливости завели разговор о моей сестре Жанне.

***

Когда же мы спускались из спальни вниз, этот зверек как строчил в уголке, так и продолжал. Валерка, не глядя на него, потащил меня за руку на кухню, где во всю уже ломился богатый стол, а улыбающаяся бабушка Люба наливала мне тарелку жирного борща и стаканчик самодельного вина из вишни.

 

— Ты его кормить что, не будешь?

Мы вернулись после обильного ужина в каминную. И я все еще переваривал информацию от тети Иры на предмет воспитания ее большого оболтуса, что топал теперь за мной, фыркая, вспоминая, видно, въедливые слова своей ушлой мамаши.

— Зачем? Проголодается — сползает на кухню. Бабка наша его всегда накормит, — отмахнулись резво от меня и протопали, не глядя, к себе.

Я же с удивлением увидел, как этот самый Яшка клубочком спит на том самом диване. И, не удержавшись от вида несчастных мослов, сползал на кухню сам. А там, взяв котлеты с картошкой, принес ему на журнальный столик. А после еще сходил к себе и, прихватив пушистый плед, укутал эти святые мощи. Мальчик во сне всхлипнул как-то особенно несчастно, и я, не удержавшись, потрепал его по лохматой голове. Вот же ж, неприкаянный котенок.

***

На утро котлеты исчезли вместе с тарелкой и самим Яковом, впрочем Валерки тоже не было, как и Светки. Ибо школу еще никто не отменял.

Я перекусил, поболтав с бабушкой о том о сем, в том числе и о Яше.

— Несчастный мальчик, его Валерка несколько раз притаскивал всего в крови. Отчим как напьется — лютый зверь. Вот он и спит иногда у нас. А чего? Не убудет, подумаешь — прокормить еще одного воробушка! Только он обычно ничего не ест. Как бы я его не уговаривала, — бабка сердобольно вытерла свои слезы фартуком, а затем покачала головой. — Ты уж помягче с ним, Ярушка. Уж больно мальчонка забитый весь.

Помягче? А вот интересно, что бабушка Люба запоет, если узнает к чему этого воробушка принуждает Валерка? Хотя говорить вслух не стал, а пошел тормошить спящий в гараже джип. Машина завелась, как ни странно, быстро, оно и понятно — японка. А после я и забыл про этого мелкого Валеркиного зверька, загрузившись по уши повседневностью жизни.

***

Вечером, после долгого пребывания в Университете и оформления всех бумаг, по которым я еще, как оказалось, теперь должен работать на полставки, я припылил к воротам усадьбы, загоняя джип вовнутрь.

В каминной парни сидели допоздна. Видно никто сегодня им не мешал и не вваливался. Светку я поймал на подлете к гостиной и увел ее, как прекрасную даму, под ручку вечерять с бабушкой и развеселой теткой. А позже, ближе к двенадцати, когда дома уже было тихо, проскользнул на левую половину. И тут неожиданно столкнулся с испуганными круглыми глазами этого самого Яшки.

— Ты чего, Яков, не спишь? — я поставил тарелку с пирожками ему под нос, а еще принесенный из столовой чай.

— Зачем вы... принесли мне это? — Яшкин голос дрожал, и самого его била легкая судорога.

— Чтобы ты поел. Ведь это неправда, что ты кушаешь на кухне, так? Боишься, что наша бабушка посчитает тебя обузой, да?

Яша вжал свою голову в узкие плечики, но промолчал, опустив свой взор.

— С завтрашнего дня ты кушаешь со всеми нами. А то я так и буду тебе носить тарелки с едой, понятно?

— Да, — прошептали еле слышно, а после затравленно спросили: — Валера сказал, чтобы я вам тоже... сосал.

Я только крякнул, а затем, взлохматив его волосы, усмехнулся.

— Обойдемся пока без крайностей, кушай и ложись спать. Кстати, плед оставь себе и возьми из того шкафа подушку.

Я повернулся к нему спиной и еле расслышал тихое и счастливое:

— Спасибо.

— Спи, Воробей, и ни о чем не переживай. Но все же таки подумай. Питаться только спермой Валерки однозначно не выход.

***

Утром я встал специально пораньше. Тарелка пустой стояла у дивана, на котором закутанный с ушами спал мелкий чертенок. Я потормошил его по вихрам, ласково оповещая:

— Яшка, утро уже, подъем!

— Суббота же...

— Ну и что? Зато на кухне ждет горячий завтрак.

Он упирался до последнего и под предлогом поссять сбежал от меня в туалет. Но я его дождался и за тонкую ручку притащил к кашеварящей бабушке. Та только обрадовалась. Тут же налила горячий какао, пододвинула нарезку из сыра, а еще ванильные булочки с маслом.

— Кушай, Яшенька, а то не вырастешь совсем, — причитала наша бабушка Люба. — Ты запомни, милый, ты нас ничем не объедаешь и не стесняешь.

Я тоже упал за стол, думая, что вот сегодня можно отрегулировать машинку. Все же простояла она долго, и расходники требовали обновления.

Яша сначала смущался, но потом стал кушать, старательно пережевывая каждый кусочек намазанного щедрой рукой бабушки хлеба. Но тут прибежала Светка и началось.

— Чего это он у нас жрет? — Яша аж поперхнулся, отложив от себя булку.

— А ну прекрати так на человека кричать! Это не воспитанно, — нахмурилась наша бабка.

— Он не наша семья, — возмущалась Светка.

— Это еще почему? Может я его усыновила?

— Усыновила? — хмыкнула моя кузина. — Может увнучирила?

— А какая разница? Кушай, Яшенька, и не слушай эту вертихвостку, — бабушка пододвинула к Яше еще и вазочку с вареньем. — Валерка как всегда дрыхнет?

— Мой брат в выходные выползет хорошо если в два дня. И то навряд ли.

Светка хоть и кривила носик на Яшку, но больше не возмущалась и сама стала уплетать за обе щеки. Я же подождал пока наестся Яков и только тогда ушел в гараж.

— Может вам... помочь?

Когда я разобрал сверху часть кожуха мотора, сзади нарисовался Яша.

— Чем?

Я глянул на щуплого паренька, а затем стукнул мысленно себя по шее. Он же парень, а значит тяга к машинам и моторам у него в крови.

— Ладно, держи инструменты, будешь подавать ключи. Сбоку у них у всех номера.

Примерно час я возился под капотом, потом нырял под машину, а Яша усиленно мне помогал.

— А что, джип сломался?

— Нет, я меняю масла и свечи. Скоро зима, надо быть готовым.

— А-ааа...

Я глянул снизу вверх и только сейчас смог разглядеть какие глаза у Яшки. Они оказались тягучего медового цвета — гречишного меда, опущенными густыми черными ресницами. Надо же, волосы светлые, а брови и ресницы черные, как у брюнета. Такой контраст завораживал. И я только сейчас понял, что мальчик очень даже красив своими пухлыми губками и острой мордашкой.

— А вы не похожи на Валерия... — начал Яша другой разговор.

— Почему же? — усмехнулся я из-под капота.

— У вас волосы намного темнее и глаза.

— И какие у меня глаза? — я наконец-то привинтил все обратно на место и, закрыв капот, облокотился игриво на него.

— Миндалевидные и черные, а еще добрые...

— Вернее темно-карие. И потом, Валерка в маму пошел, а не в своего отца – моего дядю. А я похож больше на него.

— А... — протянули снова задумчиво, а затем смущенно пробормотали: — А вы правда не хотите чтобы я... вам... того... этого...

— Без взаимности? Ну уж уволь! Между прочим, у меня списывать нечего, разве что диссертационную работу. Так и ту я только начал, — передернул я плечами, как к нам в гараж заглянул хмурый Валерка.

— Вот вы где? Яшка, подь сюда. У меня стояк, — погладили натянутую ширинку своих штанов.

Яков вдруг резко побледнел, спрятав свои глазищи за челкой и нескладно пробормотал:

— Может не надо при... Яре.

— А с чего это? — Валерка выпучил свои бляцкие глазки и, подойдя к парнишке, схватил его за космы. — Ты совсем охренел, поганец? При других сосал и ничо! Голос прорезался? 

Заставляя силком встать перед собой на колени.

— Валера, прекрати. Ему же больно! — я перехватил Валеркину руку.

— Смотри, сраный рыцарь, не зарыпайся. Если ты его пользуешь в доступные дырки, это не значит, что он твой. А тебе, Яшка-засранец, я еще припомню!

Валерка сплюнул на землю и ушел, Яша затравленно глянул на меня, а потом, семеня по стеночке, проскользнул за ним. Я точно знал, что он попытается умаслить Валерку, но, видно, не смог, так как вечером в понедельник лежал на нашем диване с опухшим на пол-лица синяком. Валерка не дал списать домашку, и Яшке вкатали двояк, а дома за двойку отдубасили так, что парнишка приполз к Валерке еле живой.

— Соси! — Валерка сел барином на диван, расставив свои бедра пошире, выкладывая из своей ширинки набрякшее хозяйство. — И яйца не забудь вылизать, понял, говнюк?

Я, видя, как Яша, скрючившись, сползает на пол между его ног, не выдержал первым. И хотя всем остальным дружкам Валерки было глубоко насрать что вытворяет их атаман, но вот так смотреть унижения другого было не по мне.

— Прекрати, Валера! На нем и так живого места нет.

— По-моему ты тоже не понял урока, братишка. Тебя не касаются наши с Яшкой деловые отношения, ясно? — нагло заявили мне.

И я ударил наотмашь. Да так, что Валерка кубарем улетел на пол, задев по голове Яши ногами, размахивая своим вонючим концом. Дружки тут же заткнулись и смылись разом до своих хат. А я, подняв скрюченного Яшку на руки, унес к себе.

— Яр... не надо... без Валерки... я ничего сам не напишу.

— Что, так и будешь половой тряпкой перед ним стелиться, а?! И потом, ты даже не пробовал сам что-либо учить.

****

Яшка проплакал всю ночь, скрючившись у меня под боком, в подушку. А после еще три дня отлеживался, ибо с таким лицом и избитым телом идти на уроки не дело. Валерка с помятым фейсом выдерживал бойкот как со мной, так и с ним. А через три дня привел к нам очередную свою девицу.

Они трахались так, что было слышно даже в каминной. А после зажигательного секса Валерка спустился петухом вниз и нагло заявил осунувшемуся заплаканному Яшке:

— Теперь ты мне нахер не сдался. Пусть тебе Яр и помогает, коль я тебе не угоден был. А я пошел обратно ебаться! Все же Валька классная сучка, да и минет делает — не тебе чета.

Я увидел, как Яшку затрясло всего, и как он попытался зацепиться ручками за штанину Валерки. Но тот его резко отшвырнул ногой. Да так, что пацан ударился головой о косяк.

— Так дело не пойдет, — я подошел к рыдающему на полу Яше и протянул руку. — Знаешь что? Я, конечно, уже не помню многое из программы школы, но все же... Пойдем-ка со мной.

На что я рассчитывал? Да бог его знает.

Я разложил школьные учебники, вытащил все свои справочники по алгебре и, сунувшись в задачи понял: М-да, из учебной программы я практически не помнил ничего...

— Прорвемся. Разберёмся вместе. Только не реви!

Я раскрыл справочник на аксиомах и, ткнув Яшке носом, заставил его читать. А позже сам погрузился в то, что уже давно основательно забыл. На то, чтобы разобраться в первой задаче у меня ушло три часа, затем еще больше часа я разъяснял все Яше. И понял, что его знания по алгебре вообще полный ноль. С примерами мы провозились часа четыре. А потом еще засели за химию и физику. С этим мне оказалось проще. Органическую химию я любил, да и физику тоже. Тем более что эти предметы Яшке были более понятны, нежели сухие формулы цифр.

А когда мы легли спать под продолжающиеся стоны за стенкой страстной девицы, Яша потянулся к моей ширинке, видно по своей накатанной.

— Яшка, перестань.

— Но как же? — не понял откровенно он.

— Ты устал, да и я тоже. И завтра у тебя школа, а у меня универ.

Но, впрочем, я возражать не стал, когда тонкое тельце оплело меня своими руками и тихо засопело, засыпая на моей медленно дышащей груди.

***

На следующий день Валерка сычом смотрел в мою сторону, тиская текущую из всех своих блядливых дыр Вальку. Яша старательно прятался за меня. Еще бы — по химии он получил твердую четверку, а по физике учитель его даже похвалил, потому что Яшенька впервые смог сам хоть и путано, но рассказать как он решал поставленную задачу. Валеркины друганы при этом шушукались и зыркали в мою сторону, а еще усиленно строили Вальке глазки.

Я же увел Яшку сначала есть, а после демонстративно к себе в комнату. На что Валька, хихикая, заявила: «Вау, неужели трахаться пошли. Два парня... Так пошло!».

Я не обратил внимания ни на ржач Валерки, ни на ехидные хмыканье парней. Тем более у нас с Яшей весь вечер был расписан под его следующие уроки. Да и у меня материала было выше крыши.

— Я все понять не могу... Тебе что, делать больше нечего? — Валерка нарисовался в моей комнате в два часа ночи, когда я сидел в постели с ноутбуком и набивал свои бесконечные данные, а Яша же, клубочком прижимаясь ко мне, сопел мне в район печени, умученный неусвояемыми формулами цифр.

— Даже если ты ему будешь все вдалбливать как дятел, у него все равно в одно ухо влетит, а в другое вылетит и ничего не задержится. Так и знай.

— Это лучше, чем автоматически списывать, ни черта не понимая, и затем давиться твоим тухлым членом.

— Можно подумать, он твоим не давится?

— Можно и не думать.

— Еще скажи, у тебя член благоухает как все розы мира.

— Ты в этом сомневаешься?

Валерка сдавленно заржал, а потом смахнул свои выступившие от смеха слезы.

— Ну, бля, рассмешил! Так ты его в задницу, ага?

— А вот это уже не твое дело. Как кстати твоя сучка?

— Ебется! Сегодня я парням разрешил потрахать ее, разве не слышишь как стонет? Хотя, когда во все щели и разом — сильно не попоешь.

— Значит, решил проверить свою брошенную игрушку?

— А что, ты против?

— Против. Ты его кинул – я подобрал. Свободен!

— Яр, не глупи, ты же не гей.

— А ты сам?

Валерка сжал кулаки и, сплюнув, гордо ушел. А утром попытался зажать Яшку у туалета.

— Целочка! — прощупали сжавшийся от страха анус.

— Валера... ты чего? — Яшу стало колотить от накатившего страха.

— Ничего, просто товар свой проверил. Значит, Яр тебя еще не трахнул? Замечательно! Учти — я тебя выебу первым, только попробуй встать раком под брата. Говнюк, живым отсюда не уйдешь.

— Хватит его запугивать, Валера! — я вышел из ванной комнаты и, протолкнув Яшку туда, перекрыл кузену проход. — Он и так от тебя шарахается как дикий зверек.

— А ты значит у нас добренький самаритянин, который решил приучить мою прикормленную зверушку.

— Ага, прям прикормленная. Твоей жирной спермой что ли?

— Чем я ее кормлю не твоего ума дела. И через какой рот даю свою сперму тоже.

Вот же ж, утырок. Не успокоится, пока не выебет Яшку сам. И я не угляжу, тем более с такой бандой и в школе.

***

А вечером, когда Яша сам полез ко мне целоваться с просьбой оттрахать его девственную задницу... я окончательно окосел.

— Яша? Ты чего?

— Прошу, пусть хоть первый раз будет у меня с человеком, который мне... нравится, — шептали рвано мне, цеплялись за мои руки. 

Господи, ну и откуда взялся этот глупыш? Я нежно его прижал к себе, я ведь тоже не железный, тем более секса, почитай, как месяц ни в одном глазу.

— Ты сумасшедший.

— Валера сказал, что, если я с вами не пересплю сегодня, пустит меня завтра по кругу. Подложит под всех.

— Он тебя на понт берет, — я гладил трясущуюся спинку, обнимая тонкие плечи.

— Нет. Если он сказал... так и сделает... прошу, переспите хоть один раз со мной.

Его искусанные губки потянулись ко мне снова, и я не смог отказать его нежному порыву. И, целуя их мягкость и сладость, даже поймал себя мысленно на том, что мне совершенно не противно, что Яша этими губами делал другому мужчине минет.

— Я правда тебе так нравлюсь?

— Да... очень, — вспыхнули скулами, отчаянно пытаясь выровнять дыхание. И я, очень осторожно его завалив на спинку, стал раздевать. Господи, какой он худенький и мелкий.

Сосочки сжались упругими горошинами настолько светлых ореолов, что они были еле отличимые от Яшиной бледной кожи, обтягивающей выступающие ребра. Да и там внизу все было настолько миниатюрным, еще безволосым и нежным, что я откровенно застонал.

— Если у вас не стоит... я поставлю... я смогу.

— Не понадобится, дурашка.

Я положил его узкую ладонь на свою натянутую ширинку, от чего Яшкины глаза округлились словно медные монеты.

— Вы так меня хотите?

— Да... Не страшно?

— Немного, но это же вы... а с вами я спокоен.

— А мне откровенно страшно, причем за свой рассудок.

Я стянул с него окончательно его застиранные трусишки вместе со старыми джинсами и заставил развести бедра пошире. Он сначала упирался, вспыхивая своими скулами, пытаясь сжать острые коленки. А после сдался, когда я припал к его сморщенному хозяйству своим влажным ртом и, осторожно посасывая, заставил прилить горячую кровь к небольшому пенису. Член у Яши расправился, торчком закачался. Теперь уже парень, не тушуясь, разводил свои тонкие бедра передо мной сам.

— Я там подмылся и клизму сделал.

— Откуда ты все это знаешь? — офигел я с такого поворота событий.

— Валера как-то дал инструкции на тот случай... если захочет меня трахнуть... ну вот... я... а что, не нужно было? — вдруг испугались как-то совсем по-глупому.

— Нет, ты все правильно сделал. Иди сюда.

Я пригреб его ближе к себе, поднял на руках вверх, заставляя раскинуть ноги сильнее, и языком прошелся по нежной ложбинке, очерчивая сморщенное бежевое колечко. Пахло мылом и свежестью. Вообще я не брезгливый человек, а свою бывшую вылизывал везде, даже там. Ох, как с этого Аринка тащилась... Впрочем, чего это я о ней?

То, как Яшенька охнул на мой проникающий в его попку язычок, меня завело не по-детски, и я, уже наплевав на все, стал сбоку от языка протискивать в него свои настырные пальцы. Яша на мои манипуляции зашипел.

— Терпи, коль полез под меня, а то порву до крови, — отлип я от его зада.

Он только затравленно покивал, закусив простынь зубами. И больше не выдавил ни звука, пока я усиленно на скорую руку растягивал его задницу своими пальчиками. Что ж, вроде расслабился.

— Будет больно. Глубоко дыши и не зажимайся, а еще не двигай своей попкой, а то искромсаю у тебя все внутри.

Предупредил я этого несмышленыша и мягко толкнулся вперед, распрямляя своим текущим древком его нежные стеночки кишечника. Как он затрясся подо мной, как замычал. Из медовых глаз брызнули слезки, а я, их сцеловывая, продолжал проникать. Небольшой откат, давая передохнуть мальчишке, и снова я вжимаю его тонкое тельце в кровать, наваливаясь. Ловя его всхлипы боли и протяжные стоны, пока мой пах не уперся в его раскинутую промежность, и я сам не прижался своим бухающим сердцем к его стучавшему, словно птичка, пойманная в клетку.

— Ну-ну, малыш... Все страшное позади. Передохни и начнем.

Он затравленно покивал, а когда я качнул бедрами, ввинчиваясь в его обжигающую плоть, вскрикнул. И сам испугался своего крика. Хорошо, что Валерки пока не было дома. Замечательно, что Светка и тетя Ира укатили куда-то по бутикам. А бабушка отправилась по своим подружкам. Ибо каждый толчок моих бедер сопровождался Яшиным звонким криком, а когда я поменял наклон своего члена в нем, мальчик, сорвав голос, взвизгнул, а после того, как выплеснулся спермой, сдавленно захрипел.

Я только читал о том, что можно, массируя простату, слить без стимуляции члена. И вот тут наблюдал вживую какая у юноши чувствительная задница. Маленький член Яшки чуть опал после семяизвержения на короткое время, а потом снова, наливаясь, торчком задрался задорно вверх, дергаясь каждый раз, как только я в его нежной попке задевал похотливую простату. Так сладко, так тягуче, о Господи, ну почему у него такая узкая задница? Я только успел его довести до грани на второй раз и сам спустил в него, основательно орошая натруженный задок изнутри.

Яшино сердечко стучало так, что я испугался как бы оно не выдержало такой нагрузки. Но все вроде обошлось. Сердцебиение паренька стало замедляться, Яша сладко зевнул своим милым ротиком, тихо шепча:

— Я счастлив... и если даже Валерка меня изнасилует при всех в классе, теперь мне плевать.

Яша засыпал подо мной, даже не замечая того, что я все еще в нем. Настолько его вымотал наш секс. А я же только прижал к себе этого юного нежного человечка, пообещав себе открутить голову Валерке, если тот вообще подумает лезть к этому робкому, в чем-то и правда глупенькому воробью.

***

— Ха! Так и думал, что ты его распечатаешь. Ты просто идиот. Так предсказуем! — Валеркин голос меня вывел из собственной дремы. Я глянул на наглого парня, который мне скалил зубки. — Попробуй вякнуть теперь, братишка, что-то против меня. И этот компромат я выложу тут же в сеть! — мне помахали фотоаппаратом, и тут только до меня дошло, что Валерка специально спровоцировал Яшку, чтобы мой кузенчик смог получить на меня материал для шантажа.

— Ну ты и гнида, Валерка, — я только запахнулся сильнее в одеяло, укрывая жавшегося ко мне Якова. — Ничему тебя жизнь не учит.

— Навозный жук, копающийся в чужом дерьме. Сам говори за себя, — нагло заявили мне от двери, удаляясь победителем.


	2. Кузенчик

Яшечка снова сосал этому утырку, что меня просто взбесило. Хорошо, что, кроме них двоих, в гостиной никого не было. И просто отвратительно, что Валерка не дал Яше отпрянуть от себя, когда тот понял, что я вернулся домой.

— Привет! Его попка свободна. Не хочешь присоединиться?

Это было последней каплей. Я снял властную руку Валерки с затылка пыхтящего на нем воробья, а правой вдарил по наглой роже. В этот раз удар был сильнее, но лобовой, посему Валерка распластался по дивану как какой-то слизняк.

— Прошу... не надо, — Яшка, всхлипывая, схватил меня за штанины своими дрожащими пальчиками. — Прошу...

— Что он тебе наговорил? Чем шантажировал? — Я наклонился к мелкому, поднял его, как ребенка, за подмышки вверх, ставя на подкашивающиеся ножки.

— Он... — выдавил Яша и заплакал, вжимаясь своим замызганным носиком в мою грудь.

— Хм-ммм, я ему сказал то же, что и тебе. Не будет слушаться — вывешу ваши интимные фотки в интернет. А ради тебя он готов даже под всех моих парней лечь. Послушная шлюшка-зверушка!

— Он этого не сделает. — Я поднял Яшу на руки, как нежную девушку, и глянул на лыбящегося окровавленным ртом Валерку.

— Как знать... это, знаешь ли, больно. Теперь губы всмятку!

— Спасибо скажи, что не твои вонючие яйца! — рыкнул я и понес мальчишку к себе. 

***

— Он это сделает...

— Нет.

— Мне страшно... за вас.

— Вот глупыш.

Я поставил его около ванной комнаты и легонько подтолкнул вперед. Яшка походил на замурзанного зверька, изгвазданного смазкой и спермой Валерки. Видно, этот утырок один раз все же сегодня спустил.

— Умойся! И прополощи свой милый ротик.

— А попку? — Яшенька схватился за меня снова и глянул так просяще, словно от этого зависела вся его дальнейшая жизнь, что пришлось согласиться.

— Обязательно, подготовь себя там как следует, я жду тебя в постели.

Вот же ж, неугомонное хозяйство. Хотя, как только мне выдали свое «А попку?», в штанах накатило так, что я еле дошел до горизонтальной поверхности. И, усевшись на постель, расстегнув ширинку, выпустил налитый до предела свой член. М-да... это же надо так завестись. И на кого? На мелкого несуразного юношу. Я погладил рукой свой ноющий ствол, поправил налитые яйца и откровенно замер, увидев в дверях Якова.

Яша стоял на пороге и ждал, когда я его позову...

Он был только в маечке, отчаянно натягивая на свои обнаженные влажные бедра ее край. Худые ноги с острыми коленками, чуть кривоватые в районе щиколоток. Хотя эта небольшая кривизна его не портила, наоборот, он казался таким славным, невинным, беззащитным... Так по-ребячьи ставил свои ножки, что хотелось его попросту затискать. Всего вдоль и поперек.

— Иди сюда, — позвал я его своим охрипшим от возбуждения голосом.

И когда он подошел ко мне, не дал опуститься на пол, а сразу утянул к себе на колени сверху, заставляя отпустить спереди натянутую майку. Яшка робко расслабил свои пальчики, хватаясь за мою шею. Майка задралась вверх, открывая его налитый небольшой член. 

Надо же, малыш возбудился, только от представления, как я его буду трахать в его нежную попу. Я же, огладив его тощую спинку под майкой, спустился руками вниз, заставляя сильнее развести свои стройные бедра и разминая его упругие булочки круглой попки. При всей своей сухопарости задница Яши была просто неподражаемой как по форме, так и мягкости, что сводило меня с ума. А вот и его влажная ложбинка, сегодня она очень скользкая, масляная... м-ммм...

— Откуда масло?

— Оно там, на шкафчике стояло... для кожи тела, — попытались оправдаться за то, что взяли без спроса.

— Умница, это хорошо, что ты все так подготовил для меня.

Мои пальцы скользнули к расслабленному анусу Яши и проникли легко внутрь. Он явно там себя растягивал... Вот интересно, чем? Неужели своими пальчиками? Я приподнял его за попку, приставил к влажному, смазанному входу свою головку.

— Давай-ка сам! Только ягодички придержи свои, натяни кожу вокруг дырочки.

Яша вспыхнул щеками, но послушался, отпустил мою шею и, заведя свои руки за спину, развел в сторону свои ягодицы, а потом очень плавно стал насаживаться на меня. Головка вошла легко, его попка нежно обволокла меня, постепенно принимая в свое пульсирующее нутро. Но почти сразу, как только половина моего ствола была уже в нем, Яшу затрясло от резко накатившей боли...

— Больно...

Я прижал его к себе сильнее, заставляя прогнуться в талии и не давая соскочить. А потом завалил его трясущееся тело под себя.

— Расслабься, дальше я сам.

Он сдавленно закивал, закрывая свое полыхающее лицо ладонями. Я же, поцеловав его тонкие пальчики, потянулся за подушкой, которую подложил ему под задранную вверх задницу.

— Тебе так будет удобнее. Не прячь лицо, тебе нечего стыдиться. Поверь, ты очень красивый и очень желанный.

Яшка от моих слов даже дышать перестал, а потом, убрав свои руки с заплаканных глазок, глянул на меня своей медовостью.

— Уже лучше.

Я подтянул его ближе к себе за ягодицы и, устроившись на коленях между его распахнутыми бедрами, навалился. Пошло сначала туго, но потом я почувствовал, как меня пропускают вовнутрь, окончательно расслабляясь. Ну вот я и уперся своими наполненными яйцами в его полыхающую промежность, а потом, качнув для пробы бедрами, улыбнулся выгнувшемуся от сладострастия мальчишке. Теперь его ручки хватались за смятые простыни, он стиснул, как партизан, свои зубы, чтобы не орать во все горло. Правда, после моего второго тычка это не помогло. Яша вскрикнул, и мне пришлось лечь на него и занять его распахнутый рот своим.

Я глушил его страстные стоны своими поцелуями, усиливая напор своих бедер, отчаянно вбиваясь в его распластанную подо мной фигурку. Я почувствовал, как оргазм накрывает его, как сжимается кишечник вокруг моего ноющего члена, и как мальчик прыская в лицо нам обоим своим вязким семенем, опадает подо мной, проваливаясь в небытие.

— Господи, какой же ты славный...

Я поцеловал его в висок. Яшина попка пока меня не отпускала, болезненно сжимая мою пульсирующую на грани плоть. Я чуть приподнялся и, задрав его ножку, повернул Яшку на бок, стараясь остаться в нем. Такой прокрут вокруг моего зажатого члена вызвал во мне дрожь, уж больно было остро и сладко. И я, стиснув зубы, устроился за его спиной, укладываясь на бок, ожидая, когда пройдет спазм его кишечника.

Как только задница стала мягче, я плавно качнул бедрами в мальчишке, чувствуя, как Яша от моих действий приходит в себя.

— Я... что? Упал в обморок? Ох!

— Не переживай, всего на пару секунд. А теперь расслабься и получай удовольствие. Закуси что-нибудь. А то переполошишь весь дом.

Я видел, как он пихнул в свой ротик часть одеяла, как послушный хороший мальчик. И, плавно наращивая амплитуду, продолжил полировать его изнутри. 

Яшенька возбудился снова очень быстро, но мне не хватало в этой позе экспрессии. Я вышел из него и толкнул на живот, заставляя встать раком, нажимая на лопатки. Яшка глянул на меня затравленно из-за своего плечика, вспыхнув конкретно багровым цветом, поняв, что я его разглядываю, особенно раскрытую дырочку попки и его болтающиеся обляпанные муди.  
Но смущаться я ему не дал, подгреб за задницу к себе и насадил. Резко, от чего подо мной брыкнулись. Правда, тут же безропотно прогнулись в талии, выпячивая ягодицы на меня. Ты ж моя лапа!

— Расслабься, котенок, а теперь поехали, — улыбнулся я и задал убийственный темп.

В этот раз слили мы вместе, взмыленные и выгибающиеся от навалившейся нирваны. И, спуская в эту нежную дырочку, я вдруг услышал сквозь все марево навалившегося на меня оглушительного оргазма... щелчок затвора фотоаппарата от двери.

Как же я был зол на этого пиздюка Валерку.

Я не понял, как оказался в мгновение ока около него грозной тучей. И как Валерка кубарем улетел по лестнице вниз от моего емкого удара. Пришел я только тогда, когда под моими ногами крякнул фотоаппарат с раскуроченным нутром, а потом я переломил карту памяти. И все это дерьмо зафинтилил прямо в рожу охающего на ступеньках распластанного кузенчика.

Яшка беззвучно плакал, все так же стоя раком, я разогнул его из этой неудобной позы, отмечая автоматом лужицу его спермы на моей подушке.

— Пойдем-ка в душ.

— Ты его убил?

— Нет, и не бойся ничего. Фотоаппарат я сломал.

— Это хорошо, что... Валера не пострадал.

Яша даже в ванной жался ко мне, пытаясь найти защиту.

— Конечно. Сидеть в тюрьме из-за этого ушлепка не дело.

Я огладил его еще не закрытую попку, а потом, развернув к себе спинкой, заставил облокотиться на бортик ванной и, скрутив ручку с душа, сделал самый слабый напор, направляя струю в его открытое колечко. Яша охнув, тут же снова возбудился, расставляя свои ножки как можно шире. Из дырочки вода выносила мою сперму и бурые ошметки. Оно и понятно. Все же задница есть задница. И как не крути, но какаем мы именно ей. Я убрал шланг от нас подальше, возвращая насадку на место. А потом снова плавным движением вошел в мальчишку. Сейчас член вошел легко, словно в вагину к женщине. Яша только сильнее выгнулся, облегчая мое проникновение, кусая своими зубками ладонь. Масла он на себя не пожалел, и до сих пор внутри был скользким и безумно жарким. Теперь оставалось только заставить его слить на третий раз.

Впрочем, чего заставлять? Он потек сразу, как только я начал движение, впрочем я и сам был на грани. Ибо Яшка своей открытостью и доступностью просто сводил меня с ума.

После ванной, лежали удовлетворенные на постели. Я мельком глянул вниз, когда Яшу уносил к себе. Валерка уполз, видно, к себе, и, слава богам, на ступенях никакой крови не было. А значит этот пиздюк отделался только обширными синяками.  
Но каким бы Валерка не был, убивать я его не собирался.

Яшка дремал на моей груди, проваливаясь в сон. И я вслед за ним с ухмылкой на всю довольную рожу, вспоминая, что на этот раз закрыл дверь на защелку и подпер ее спинкой стула. Для основательности.

***

Но Валерка не был бы Валеркой, если бы не устроил очередную пакость. Я только так и не понимал его конечной цели. Зачем же так травить маленького глупенького одноклассника, провоцировать его на секс со мной. Ради того, чтобы шантажировать меня? Но на кой ему все это? Или ему так приятно делать из Яши свою покорную зверушку? Этакого козла отпущения?

Хотя... Валерка всегда был еще тем сукиным сыном, но это не укор его матери. Да и я никогда бы не подумал на тетю Иру в таком ключе. Более того, я даже задумывался как-то, почему вообще в нашей семье появился такой наглый и вероломный тип. Может в роддоме спутали с другим младенцем? Или вообще усыновили.

Но это так, пустые мысли вслух.

Я, честно говоря окосел, ибо на следующий вечер на нашей половине был настоящий дискач.

Бухало так, что слышно было далеко на подлете, тетя Ира в огромной прихожей ругалась со Светланой, которая всеми правдами и не правдами пыталась проникнуть на половину брата.

— Ты туда не пойдешь. Мала еще!

— Это почему это! — упиралась малая, как тетя, увидев меня, чуть ли не прослезилась.

— Ярушка присмотри за Валеркой. А я пока займусь Светой!

Светку схватили поперек тела и буквально кулем уперли визжащую и брыкающую в сторону кухни.

Я же со вздохом отчаянья повернулся лицом к своей новой проблеме «Присмотри за Валеркой!». Интересно, как это? И что я увижу, когда открою эту тяжелую дверь?

М-да...

Нет, ничего пока криминального не было, если не считать огромное количество бухла на столе, что был задвинут в самый угол. И огромное количество поддатых девиц, весьма вызывающе одетых, я бы сказал — полураздетых. Учитывая все разрезы, недоюбки и развратные движения бедрами, показывающие, какие на них напялены сегодня трусы.

Вся банда Валерки была в сборе. Большая часть терлась о доступных девок, меньшая — квасила. Интересно, и где же сам главарь?

Валерка оказался в самой гуще девок на подтанцовке. Он как-то умудрялся тискать сразу двоих одновременно, а еще в танце целоваться с третьей. Но меня привлекло другое. То, что шло в разрез с общим настроем всей этой расхлюстанной тусни.  
Какое-то шевеление в самом темном, неосвещенном углу, возле негорящего камина. Я пригляделся сильнее и понял, что там кого-то уже зажимают... кого-то очень мелкого и худого.

То, что там Яшка, я догнал через пару секунд, после того как уставился в этот угол. Уж больно жертва была не сочной по сравнению со всеми остальными девушками. И кроме того один из зажимающих вспомнился мне тем, что Валерка его уже осаживал, когда парень пытался пристать к Яшке. И его, кажется, звали... Сергей.

Я проскользнул сквозь колыхающуюся толпу и приблизился к зажимающейся тройке.

— Эй! Жди своей очереди, коль так приспичило! — Сергей глянул яростно мне в глаза, кривя свои губы на то, что я дернул его за руку, сжав до скрипа его кости запястья.

— Отпустил его быстро, гнида, — прошипел я ему в побелевшее от боли лицо.

— Валерка мне разрешил. Ему сегодня зверушка без надобности!

— Серый, — замялся второй, что продолжал удерживать плачущего Яшечку. — Я бы этого не делал... ты же знаешь... он его... того...

— А мне плевать! — руку попытались освободить, но я ее резко крутанул, теперь уже заломив назад, вжимая наглеца носом в камин.

— Эй-эй! Парни, без рукоприкладства! — Валерка оказался сзади меня, положив свою лапу мне на плечо.

Все остальные даже ухом не повели, продолжая ритмично двигаться в такт, как будто все так и положено. И абсолютно нормально. Подумаешь, кто-то не поделил очередную доступную дырку между собой? Всем было откровенно насрать.

— Привет, братишка, отпусти этого ушлепка!

Я развернул Серегу к пляшущей толпе и пнул емко под зад, задавая скорость. Кто-то ругнулся, кто-то заржал. Но танцы не прервали, втягивая этого говнюка в свое прогнившее месиво.

— Оставь нас, — Валерка шикнул на второго, тот безропотно отпустил хныкающего Яшку и растворился в толпе.

— Зачем ты так с ним?

Я поймал в руки ринувшегося ко мне парнишку. Яшка весь дрожал, всхлипывая особенно громко в моих объятьях, цепляясь за меня своими ручками.

— Ты сам виноват, братишка. Разбил мне нос, камеру... А ведь именно я вас свел друг с другом, и никакой благодарности. И потом, что с него убудет? Ты ж его там знатно разработал, ну обслужил бы он двоих-троих. Ему же на пользу!

— Валер-ра! – рыкнул я, прижимая к себе хныкающего Яшу. — Если тебе что-то от меня надо, так говори прямо. И не смей изголяться просто так из-за своей прихоти над тем, кто тебя изначально слабее.

Валерка заржал, привлекая к себе скользящую мимо девицу.

— Поговорим позже! А пока развлекайся. Хорошей вам ночки, голубки!

Девица хихикнула, выдав на бис: «О, геи! Ты же шутишь? Да? Как пикантно!», а потом утянула этого ушлепка за собой. Я же потянул Яшу из толпы в сторону лестницы.

— Я сказал развлекаться, а не уединяться! — Валерка как черт выпрыгнул снова на нас. — Так что никакого секса в спальне, пока мы зажигаем тут.

Я глянул через толпу и понял, что проход в мою спальню закрыт намертво. Там был расположен другой стол, несколько тумбочек и все это было завалено музыкальным оборудованием, компами и прочей херней. Ни по стеночке не проползешь, ни под всем тем загромождением.

— Не стоит устраивать скандал и объявлять всей моей школе, что Яшенька спит со взрослым мужчиной. Может для тебя это все равно, но не для твоего сладкого мальчика. Не думаю, что для Яши так будет все просто! — оскал Валерки был хищным, как у пантеры, все, ушлепок, просчитал, даже то, что я никогда не буду рисковать кем-то другим. 

Собой сколько угодно, но... я глянул на Яшку и оскалился Валерке в ответ:

— Не думай, что выиграл.

— И в мыслях не было.

— Яша, пойдем, обожрем им весь закусь! — я дернул мальчика обратно, за камин. Там, где около стола, заставленного спиртным и снедью, высился целый арсенал еще непочатых бутылок, а в углу было зажато широкое мягкое кресло. И упав в него, я утянул к себе под бок дрожащего Яшку.

— Не бойся, больше тебя никто не тронет. Кушай давай! — я протянул ему бутерброд с колбасой, от чего Яшенька отчаянно помотал головой.

— Почему?

— Валера... он потом заставит отрабатывать... снова сосать... ему.

Я откусил тогда бутерброд сам, а потом надкушенный сунул ему в руки:

— Теперь не заставит, разве что меня сосать ему. Ну тогда я просто с удовольствием выгрызу его волосатые яйца!

Яша с резвостью умял остатки, тогда я потянулся за следующим, опять надкусывая его и вручая голодному парнишке, стараясь накормить этого цыпленка. 

На вечеринке наступил переломный момент. Пошли медляки, и стали обосновываться парочки. Я видел, как Валерка утащил наверх к себе пару девиц. Да и вся пьяненькая толпа больше целовалась вокруг, нежели обращала вообще на нас хоть какое-то внимание. Посему я поднял Яшку и за ручку увел его к музыкальной баррикаде.

— Так, мужики, либо мы это все сдвигаем, либо я все опрокидываю на пол.

Трое более трезвых сообразили, что лучше сдвинуть. Правда в результате маневров пару ноутбуков мы все же уронили на пол, но это уже была не моя проблема. Яша около ванной комнаты замялся.

— Ты чего? — не понял я его ступор.

— Я... не успел сегодня подмыться после школы, Валерка сразу стал готовить вечеринку, а Серега мне проходу не давал.

Я серьезно посмотрел на этого воробья.

— Ты хочешь меня?

Яшечка вспыхнул своими ушками, но все же прошептал:

— Да...

Я же прижал его к себе и провел в ванную комнату.

— Вы будете смотреть? На это...

— А тебя это так смущает?

Ушки у Яшки стали восхитительного малинового цвета.

— Но придется потерпеть. Сегодня слишком много пьяных ушлепков, и я не хочу, чтобы ты кому-нибудь попал нечаянно в руки.

Я сам ему наполнил грушу водой и протянул, смотря, как мальчик, продолжая алеть, стягивает с себя свои штанишки вместе с трусиками. Плавочки были все те же, застиранные, но чистенькие. Вообще Яшка всегда был опрятным и чистеньким, разве что только не в те минуты, когда над ним измывался Валерка.

— Тебе помочь? — я уселся задом на край ванны.

— Нет, прошу, отвернитесь...

Но я привлек его к себе, заставил облокотиться на мои бедра, а потом отобрал грушу назад.

— Попку оттопырь и расслабься.

Он послушно выполнил все, выгибаясь перед моими глазами как кошка. Я же пальчиками размял его дырочку и осторожно ввел туда наконечник. А затем стал выдавливать воду из груши. Яшка охнул, прогнулся сильнее, а когда я убрал грушу, задрожал.

— Не смотрите... прошу...

В этот раз я послушался, отвернулся к двери, слушая, как он тужится на унитазе, а потом нажимает слив.

— Надо повторить? — поинтересовался я весьма плотоядно.

— Нет... не нужно...

— Тогда давай вместе примем душ? — предложил щедро я, думая зажать его уже там, под струями теплой воды.

И снова такая податливость и безусловное подчинение. Яша не был против, ни моих настырных рук, намыливающих его ломкое тело, ни того, что я его повернул к себе попкой и взял его, не готовя, лишь только обильно смазав его подрагивающий вход гелем для душа. Он старался сильно не кричать, от чего прикусывал себе ладонь, хотя всхлипывал постоянно. И даже не возмутился, когда я, спустив глубоко внутри, не стал вытаскивать член. Я присел на бортик ванны, утягивая его за собой и оставаясь внутри его горячего, пульсирующего зада.

— Давай немного посидим, а потом продолжим. Ты же не против?

— Нет...

Его ручки оплели мою шею, он уткнулся в меня своим курносым носиком и прошептал:

— Я люблю... вас...

— Что?

Я буквально чуть не выпал кубарем из ванны.

— Простите меня... но мне кажется, что я... люблю вас, — Яшка вжался в меня еще сильнее, мой член сжался в нем, и выскользнул наружу сам... приплыли, и что мне теперь ему говорить?

— Вы же не против? — Медовость с ужасом нашла мой ошарашенный взгляд.

— Нет... — это все, что я был тогда способен выдавить из себя.

— Это хорошо, я думал, испугаю вас своим признанием, — покаялись мне, тихонько пальчиками поглаживая мою грудь.

Мда, малыш, не то слово испугал... Да я просто в шоке. Причем в настоящем, в общем-то я не думал, что этот воробей втрескается в меня. Ну потрахаемся... коль так ему захотелось. Или.... можно сказать, что так вышло. И... разбежимся. Все-таки такая разница в возрасте, во вкусах, предпочтениях да и вообще. Что у нас общего с Яковом? Вот именно – ничего. Окромя зажигательного секса.

Яша прижался ко мне снова и радостно зашептал:

— Вы не волнуйтесь, я все понимаю, хотя я и глупенький, но я от вас ничего не требую взамен. Это же мои чувства, а не ваши.

«Глупенькие» так не рассуждают», — подумалось мне.

Я дотянулся до шланга и, отрегулировав воду, обмыл его и себя. Пора поспать, продолжать сексуальные игры мне что-то резко расхотелось. Яшка не понял моего настроя, оно и понятно — он уже давно зевал и видно измотался изрядно сегодня из-за этого придурка Валерки. Посему он не был особо против того, что я его закутал в полотенце и унес на кровать, где он тут же отрубился, как только его лохматая голова коснулась подушки.

Я же промаялся до рассвета, Яша клубочком спал под моим горячим боком и видел довольно-таки беспокойные сны. Иногда он начинал шарить руками по подушкам или простыням и успокаивался только тогда, когда его руки находили меня. Интересно, и что же ему снилось в такие моменты. Я его оставил чуть погодя, укутав одеялом. Надо было найти жопу Валерки и стрясти с него признание.

Внизу спали вповалку полураздетые девчонки и парни, и, судя по тому, сколько было накидано использованных презервативов с вытекающими спермальными потоками, вечеринка переросла в массовую оргию.

Тетя Ира явно была в курсе того, как зажигает ее Валерка, коль так рьяно не хотела пускать сюда Светлану. Я переступил через спящих и поднялся по второй лестнице до Валеркиной комнаты. Ну не все же ему ко мне врываться. Тут тоже была явно групповушка: кроме Валерки и трех девок по бокам притулилось еще два голых парня.

М-да, просто картина маслом. Я, конечно, не шантажист, но пару раз щелкнул эту развратную картину на свой сотовый, особенно с того края, где Валерка буквально впритык упирался в другого обнаженного пацана. Ну что ж, теперь можно еще какой компромат надыбать. Я повернулся к его письменному столу с ноутбуком, как услышал от кровати с явной издевкой.

— Ну что, уже что-то нарыл? — Валерка приподнялся на локтях, а потом вполне элегантно выполз из-под чужих рук и ног. Он приблизился ко мне совершенно голым и нагло встал, не скрывая своего заляпанного члена.

— И как я тебе? Красив?

— Угу! Не дурен. Я жду тебя в саду, разговор есть, — оскалился я в ответ этому засранцу и прихватил с книжной полки первую попавшуюся книгу.

***

Если Валерка думал, что час ожидания меня выведут из себя, то он конкретно лопухнулся. Книга оказалась научной фантастикой с прекрасными иллюстрациями, и я, если честно, зачитался, подзабыв о вынужденном разборе полетов.

Мой кузенчик пришел помытый и напомаженный, расфуфыренный в пух и прах, словно на свиданку с девицей.

— Твоя мать, наверное, будет в шоке, когда сегодня узреет во что превратилась одна из гостиных комнат, — подъебнул я его, правда Валерку это не проняло.

— Не в особом. Она и не такое видела. Сейчас побеседую с тобой, потом подниму всех пинками – до обеда вылижут все до блеска. Як кот свои сияющие яйки! Иначе больше веселья никакого не будет, — ответили мне довольно вяло, а потом уселись на скамейку рядом. — Итак?

— Итак? — передразнил я его.

— Это ты ко мне пришел с утра, а не я!

— Хорошо, давай на чистоту. Что ты хочешь от меня, дабы отвязаться от Яшки?

Валерка смерил меня смешливым своим взглядом, а потом заржал, складываясь по полам.

— Неужто Яшок признался тебе в любви? Ой не могу! А он быстро.

— Я серьезно, — прервал я его веселье.

— Да уж куда серьезнее. Но если ты так жаждешь узнать чего я добиваюсь. Изволь! — Валерка встал со скамейки и нагло улыбнулся мне. — Стань моим любовником. И учти — трахать тебя буду я. А не ты меня!

Я не понял как оказался с этим ушлепком рядом, более того — то, как он улетел от моего удара в цветущий шиповник, меня откровенно удивило. Больно красиво летел, высоко! А потом смачно припечатал колючки сверху.

— Значит еще пока не созрел, да?

Не смотря на боль, Валерка держался прилично. Ну хоть не размазня. И то радует. Я же брезгливо сплюнул и пошел к дому, оставив книжку на скамейке. Стать любовником Валерки, да еще и пассивом? Он что, совсем охренел?

***

Днем и правда все было выскоблено до блеска, несмотря на то, что сегодня была суббота. Яшу я силком утащил до бабушки Любы и там сдал. Бабка только обрадовалась, нацепила на него фартучек и заставила лепить пирожки. Тетя Ира читала мораль Светке на нашем крыльце, Валерки и след простыл со всей своей разномастной братией. Светлана, увидев меня, под шумок смылась от придирчивой маман, оставляя ее наедине со мной.

— Спасибо, что вправил моему бездарью мозги, — тетя Ира улыбаясь встретила меня, интересно, какая еще мать будет так цвести и благодарить человека, который вломил ее сыну по первое число? — Он все больше характером и заскоками походит на своего отца, твоего дядю. Хотя внешне вылитая я.

Так вот почему тетя Ира не ужилась с моим родным дядькой.

Я, конечно, не раз думал, похож ли мой отец на него в плане характера. Ибо внешне я, конечно, помню, насколько сильно братья походили друг на друга, несмотря на разницу в возрасте, но не более того. Я не сильно-то и общался с братом своего отца. Что уж говорить, ха-ха-ха, у меня и со своим отцом довольно-таки натянутые отношения. Хотя с мамой мой отец не развелся до сих пор. Но даже я понимал, что у них не все так гладко, как хотелось бы.

Если дядя Володя подобное устраивал тете Ире, как Валерка. Такое, думаю, ни одна женщина бы не вынесла. Это точно.

— Ты видел сколько там было сегодня девок? И ведь наверняка половина перетрахалась с Валеркой. Значит через месяц-два начнется! И если бы только это.

— Что «это»? — не понял я ее.

— Ярушка, мне каждый месяц приходят девушки, якобы беременные от Валеры. И ладно бы просто просили денег и женитьбы на этом засранце. Я бы и сама его сплавила за кого-нибудь. Так нет же! Все выливается в грандиозный скандал как между ними, так и с Валерой! Пару девушек он избил прямо при мне. После того, как они подрались между собой из-за него. Он точно бешеный, как и его отец. И что мне делать, Яр?

Интересно, а что делать в такой ситуации мне?

— Ты так похож внешне на моего бывшего мужа, а по характеру совсем другой. Добрый и славный. Ну почему Валерка не такой, как ты? — тетя Ира вытерла слезы, а потом добила меня: — Знаешь, Яр! Если надо — ты его высеки, я разрешаю. Прямо ремнем по голой заднице! Я только буду рада этому. Ему так не хватает крепкой мужской руки, — огорошили окончательно меня.

«Угу, а еще крепкого мужского зада. Моего зада между прочим...» — подумалось отрешенно мне.


	3. Вопросов больше, чем ответов

После вечеринки прошла неделя. Валерка немного поутих и не приставал ни ко мне, ни к Яше. Видно по-своему решил пока не давить на меня. Яшечка с упоением жался ко мне, послушно грызя гранит знаний. Да и мне стало легче помогать ему в учебе, память начала восстанавливаться, да и Яшка, несмотря на свои жалкие познания, стал с трудом, но учиться, причем сам.  
И тут проснулась женская составляющая моей кафедры. И как проснулась! Я и предположить не мог, что одна из наших молодых ушлых преподавателей близкая подруга тети Иры.

На Снежану я напоролся сразу, как только в субботу вернулся из магазина, вытаскивая кульками еду из джипа. Бабушка Люба и тетя Ира тут же оценили прелесть жития под одной крышей со мной, сгрузив закупку продуктов на всех именно на меня. Еще бы, Валерку такое делать не заставишь, Ирина же попросту отдыхала, неподдельно кайфуя, что теперь ей не надо носиться по магазинам со всеми этими переполненными кошёлками, трепетно каждый раз вручая для меня убойный список необходимых покупок с пачкой денег, объясняя чего и где купить. Да и я был не против взять на себя часть семейных обязанностей. Почему и нет? Ведь столовались все вместе и за общий счет.

— Ой, Ярослав, как я рада, что увидела вас в нерабочей обстановке!

Тетя Ира только злорадно хмыкнула, беря в свои крепкие руки выставленные мной пакеты и унося их гордо на кухню. Ее презрительный взгляд, брошенный на так называемую «подругу» говорил красноречиво. Видно та никогда вообще не удосуживалась приехать до этого в гости.

— А я-то как рад, — буркнул я себе под нос, а потом все же взял себя в руки, вымученно улыбаясь. — Какими судьбами в наши края?

— Да вот давно у Ирочки не была! — светились улыбкой в тридцать два зуба.

— Угу, — Ирина уже вернулась обратно, беря новую партию сумок и нагло вручая часть в цепкие ручки Снежаны. — А то как же, вернее сказать — до этого момента ни разу. И вообще, раз приехала ко мне в гости — помогай!

— Но-ооо? — опешили от такого неприкрытого наезда, как Ирина оскалилась прямо в лицо навязчивой дамы. 

— Яр! Арина же обещала на днях приехать к нам?

Я отмер, поняв свою тетушку с полуслова.

— Может быть... мы не обсуждали особо. Простите, — я захлопнул багажник у джипа, — у меня еще много на сегодня неотложных дел.

Снежана как-то скисла, но поплелась за хмурой Ириной, усиленно строя мне глазки через свое тонкое плечико. Конечно, я готов был к таком повороту, но не так же быстро. Вот же ж геморрой, и почему всегда такая херня валится на мою буйную голову, я только взлохматил свою шевелюру, как почувствовал на себе чей-то затравленный взгляд...

Яшенька стоял в тени сирени и теребил нервно свою футболку. Господи, неужели он все слышал и видел? Испуганные медовые глазки подтверждали мои мысли... абсолютно все.

Я подошел к нему и, взяв его дрожащую ладонь, утащил за угол нашего дома, здесь с торца не было окон, и кусты были еще гуще. Он сам ко мне прижался, отчаянно всхлипнув.

— Ну-ну, малыш, прекращай плакать, эта девица мне никуда не упирается. Успокойся, я с тобой. И я здесь.

Яша потянулся ко мне своей заплаканной мордашкой, и я его поцеловал. Боже, как же он отчаянно хватался за меня, как отвечал. Я и не думал, что этот мальчик будет так набрасываться ответно на мой ласкающий язык. Яков потянулся к моей ширинке, но я остановил его путающиеся руки, просто прижал к себе, а потом, умастившись с краю наваленных бревен, утянул его к себе на колени.

— Не здесь и не сейчас! У тебя истерика.

— Я... мне страшно, когда я увидел ее... Кажется весь мир рухнул, и я умер здесь и сейчас, — плакать перестали, но периодически вздрагивали, вжимаясь в меня всем свои мелким существом.

— Прекращай накручивать себя. Таких ушлых бабенок везде много, и она будет не первой и не последней. Я ж холостой. Вот и липнут.

— Она очень красива.

— Не заметил что-то особо.

— Такая высокая и грудь большая...

— Не в сиськах счастье.

— А у меня... ничего такого нет.

Я тяжело вздохнул, вот же ж проблема на проблеме. И, подцепив его пальчиками за подбородок, поддел чуть вверх, а потом снова поцеловал, дабы прекратить весь поток его депрессивного самокопательства. Он замер, а потом снова начал отвечать, сначала робко, а затем с таким отчаяньем, что мне стало страшно... и за него, и за себя. Вот ведь, доигрались... бля. И что теперь делать? Не жениться же мне на нем? Хотя какая там женитьба. Мне хватило истории с Ариной по самые гланды. Думаю, я этот вопрос если и подниму с какого-то глобального перепоя, то точно не раньше десяти, а то и двадцати лет.

— Не переживай, я не собираюсь жениться.

Заверил я своего нежного мальчика, а потом подумал. И то верно. Яша подрастет, поменяются приоритеты, вкусы, привязанности. Ну и что, что он сейчас влюблен в меня? В кого только в таком возрасте не влюбляются. В сестер, братьев, учителей, артистов... А так, глядишь, через пару-тройку лет найдет себе девочку или на крайний случай мальчика своего примерно возраста... и я...

Сердце с такой неправильной мысли пропустило удар.

А что я? К тому времени я буду стар для него. И даже сейчас было видно, что мальчик вскорости оформится в красивого молодого мужчину. Да у него отбоя не будет от поклонников обоих полов. Куда меня пихать в эту молодежную тусню? Да и зачем? А вся эта любовь и привязанность ко мне только оттого, что Яша до меня вообще не получал помощи ни от кого, и такой даже простой неизощренной ласки. Вот и прилип, воробушек. Но как долго будет длится его привязанность ко мне, и что я вообще хочу от него сам? Как строить основательные отношения с женщинами я знал, а тут... С парнем, моложе тебя на столько лет? Другой мир, возраст, приоритеты. Вопросов было больше, чем ответов, и я со скрежетом зубов убедил себя в том, что, если Яша влюбится в кого-то другого, я его тогда отпущу сам.

Я взял его за ручку и потащил к дому. Почему-то особо захотелось завалиться в кровать и именно с моим мальчуганом. На нашу половину с Валерой мы с Яшей проникли без напастей в виде ушлой девицы. А когда оказались в комнате, я основательно закрыл и подпер стулом дверь. Яшенька смотрел на мои манипуляции и обильно краснел. Ха! Он еще не знает, что я сегодня задумал для него, чтобы он раз и навсегда перестал себя сравнивать со всеми этими ушлыми бабенками.

Я опрокинул его на постель, подминая активно под себя, попутно освобождая своего мальчика от ненужных ему совершенно в данный момент штанов и трусов. Яшка послушно поднимал попку, помогал себя раздевать сам. Я развел его голенькие ножки, а потом, подтянув к его нежным сосочкам, снова совместил коленки. Попка стала круглой, выпуклой и раскрытой для моего взора. Яички, подрагивая, сжались, а пенис, наливаясь, встал торчком. Яша попытался перетянуть свои муди вперед, дабы прикрыть их своими бедрами, но я не дал, вручая в одну из его рук тощие мальчишечьи колени, а вторую свободную притянул к его же яичкам и члену, заставив их массировать.

— Мне стыдно... в такой позе перед вами, — Яша краснел, покусывал свои губки, но выполнял все, что я от него требовал.

— Дурашек, ты же никогда себя не видел с попки?

И, видя, как отрицательно машут багровыми ушами, поднял его в этой самой позе на руки. Яша охнул, попытался разогнуться у меня на руках, но я пришикнул, чтобы он держал свои колени, и продолжал разминать свои яички и пенис у самого основания. Он вспыхнул еще сильнее и хотя продолжал одной рукой держать себя под коленками, но той, что ласкал себя, схватился за мое плечо, испуганно глядя на меня.

— Не бойся, — я опустил его загнутой попкой на комод перед большим зеркалом, шепча ему на ушко. — Посмотри... какой ты красивый с попки!

Яша скосил глаза в отражение и запылал не только ушами, но и скулами, а еще и шеей. Я же придерживая его одной рукой, второй коснулся его поджавшихся яичек, задрал головку дернувшегося перевозбужденного пениса и, огладив совершенно округлую попку, скользнул двумя пальчиками прямо в подрагивающий нежный анус.

— Смотри, какой ты тут бархатный и пульсирующий...

Я специально растянул в разные стороны его дырочку, чтобы стали видны внутренние стеночки ануса, от чего мой мальчик задрожав, уткнулся мне в подмышку, отчаянно шепча.

— Я сгорю сейчас от стыда... я не думал, что сзади такой... развратный и пошлый.

— Ты дурной. Это точно!

Я дал ему вцепиться в меня обоими руками, подхватывая его сам на руки и унося обратно на постель.

— То, что ты развратный, мне очень даже нравится. И ты совершенно не пошлый. Я хотел тебе показать как красивы твои яички и член вкупе с твоей хотящей дырочкой, вот и все.

— Женщины вряд ли выглядят сзади как я.

Яша все не унимался, но и не отталкивал меня, когда я снова его разложил на постели и, смазав его попку кремом для рук, навалился сверху, проникая емким толчком до самого конца. Он охнул, на время забыв все проблемы с женщинами и с собой, и чем он отличается от них. 

А, когда привыкнув к наполненности, ответно застонал от нахлынувшей нирваны, я снова его заверил:

— Конечно нет, ты же парень. И в будущем вырастешь в прекрасного молодого мужчину. И помни, ты ничем не хуже ни одной женщины, что окружают меня, более того — сейчас ты со мной, и я хочу тебя, а не их. А значит ты для меня намного красивей любой из этих вертихвосток.

— Правда? — На меня глянули таким ошарашенном взором, что я просто зацеловал его вытянутую мордашку, убыстряя темп и заводя моего мальчика на первый виток оргазма.

***

Дамы, как я и говорил Яше, не отставали, наоборот, в выходные Снежана приперлась опять в сопровождении нашей лаборантки Катюши. Катя оказалась более нахрапистой и куда предприимчивой. Застала она меня утром в ванной, голым, да еще и с Яшей. Хорошо, что мой мальчик был как раз уже за шторкой под струями горячего душа, ибо, если бы эта дура его увидела в моих объятьях, сплетен в нашем универе уже было бы не избежать. Плохо, что, узрев меня в чем мать родила, она попыталась тут же присоединиться ко мне, с мясом выдирая пуговицы из своей блузки.

— М-ммм... Ну надо же! Еще постель от Арины не остыла, а уже других баб клеишь, — Валерка, сукин сын, оказался в дверях и, развратно осмотрев вспыхнувшую Катю, пояснил для справки, со смехом смотря, как я прикрываю себя полотенцем.

— Дамочка, я вообще-то срать хочу! — кивком показывая на блестящий белоснежным фаянсом унитаз.

Катерина вспыхнула и, запахнувшись под смешливым взором этого засранца, проскользнула на выход. Валерка, усмехнувшись закрыл дверь на шпингалет, многозначно смотря на меня, мол, закрываться надо, а потом, расстегнув ширинку, с визгом дернул шторку, за которой прятался Яшка в сторону.

— Может отсосешь за то, что я спас твоего ебаля от очередной бабенки?

Яша отшатнулся от игриво настроенного Валерки и глянул затравленно на меня.

— Валера, уйди, а? И прекрати шантажировать Яшу. — Я встал между ними, снова задернув с визгом несчастную цветастую шторку.

— Я могу ему сказать любую чушь про тебя, и он как последний болван встанет раком, даже жопку свою разведет ручками. Только чтобы тебя, придурка, спасти! — оскалились мне в лицо.

— Ты это не сделаешь. Яша, не слушай его, меня спасать от него точно не стоит. И потом, если бы ты хотел, то не предупреждал меня, а уже давно бы изнасиловал Якова, зажав его, к примеру, в школе.

— Да неужели? — Валерка изумленно скривил бровь.

Как в наше противостояние вклинился сам Яша, он робко отодвинул шторку и, выглянув из-за нее, прошептал:

— Яр сильнее тебя...

— Что? Я не расслышал? — Валерка гротескно сделал из ладони дополнительное ухо.

— Яр сильнее тебя, — сказали негромко, но более чётко.

— Правда что ли? Ну надо же, дурачок-то однако заговорил! Что, отлегло от милой жопки? — Валерка попытался пройти мимо меня, сдвинув в сторону, но я, озверевши, схватил его за шкварник и выставил вон по его же многозначительному совету, закрыв основательно дверь.

— А посрать? — заявили из коридора нагло мне.

— В другом месте посрешь! — рыкнул я в ответ, забираясь за шторку к своему робкому мальчику. — Ну что ты, Яшенька?

Чувствуя, как тот птенчиком прижался, дрожа, ко мне.

— Испугался, глупенький? Он ничего мне не сделает, просто верь в себя и в меня.

Яша рвано закивал, а потом потянулся к моим улыбающимся губам, и я, прочитав его желание, накрыл его полураскрытый ротик своим...

***

Все катилось как снежный ком с горы, но хотя бы этот шар, что рос на моих глазах, обрастая с каждым днем все большим количеством девушек, можно было предсказать. Впрочем я так и не понял кто из этих двух дур: Катя или Снежана — проговорились, что Арина пока не приехала за мной в Ярославль. И сами же наказали себя, ибо все незамужние девы как сговорились, пытаясь в «сжатые сроки» до появления моей якобы невесты увести перспективного жениха.

Тетя Ира не просто уже шипела – она рычала на все это разномастное бабье, а я ухищренно сбегал подальше в сад, и обычно там, далеко в кустах меня находил мой Яша. Теперь мы поменялись местами: бабушка именно через Якова передавала мне пожрать в пластиковых контейнерах и горячего чайку в термосе. Так что мы просто уходили подальше, в лесопарк, что тянулся широкой полосой за жилыми застройками, и устраивали пикник на двоих. Яша во всю цвел, когда я усаживал его упругую попку к себе на бедра и начинал кормить с рук. Обычно в такую глушь никто не лез, и нам не мешали. Так что мои трусливые побеги за счет стряпни бабушки и моего умелого помощника неожиданно превращались в романтические свидания.

После вкушения незамысловатых блюд мы обычно целовались. Яша намекал всегда на большее, но... все же я пытался держать себя в руках. Мало ли кто наткнется на нас, а мы тут того... этого самого, крестиком вышиваем, бля... а лучше сказать — голубой гладью во все стороны.

Но сегодня он был очень настойчив, я бы сказал не в меру.

— Ты чего, маленький?

Меня настырно оседлали и стали расстёгивать свой ремень. Я попытался остановить его дрожащие ручки. Но он прижался к моему плечу своим вспотевшим лобиком.

— Прошу, скоро станет холодно... а я так хочу хоть раз это сделать тут... на природе.

Мне показалось вначале это странным. Почему не потерпеть до вечера, ведь нам никто не мешал в спальне, что в последнее время стала нашей общей. Но я все же согласился, мало ли что снова придумал этот глупенький воробей.

— Развернись ко мне тогда попкой, вечер уже, прохладно, я просто тебе приспущу чуть штаны, ладно?

Он рвано закивал, прикусывая от нетерпения губки, и неуклюже стал разворачиваться ко мне своим задком, меняя позу. Я же, смотря на его поползновения, расстегнул себе ширинку, доставая наливающийся на глазах свой занывший в предвкушении член.

Сидели мы на сваленном дереве, и я при этом опирался спиной на ствол липы, что росла рядом и поражала меня своей зеленью листьев, по сравнению с другими, уже ставшими совсем золотыми и красными, а где и полностью облетевшими деревьями. Яша наконец-то угнездился, хватаясь за мои согнутые, задранные вверх колени, и глянул робко через свое плечико назад. Я ему ободряюще улыбнулся, мол, сейчас поставлю и начнем, подрачивая свой наливающийся стояк. Он опять таки прикусил свою нижнюю губку острыми зубками, посматривая с вожделением, как я с оттяжкой готовлю для него свой член, сплевывая обильно на него, а потом робко доставая из своего кармашка тюбик с кремом и протягивая мне.

— Значит рассчитывал заранее? — усмехнулся я его предприимчивости и, видя, каким багрянцем окрашиваются его ушки и щечки, чмокнул в затылок. — Молодец! И не бойся, я не злюсь.

С кремом пошло веселее; я сдернул с его раскрытой попки штанишки, задирая ему их чуть вниз и обильно выдавливая крем для рук на его пульсирующую мягкую дырочку. Все же я его здорово разработал под себя за последнее время. Попка раскрылась для меня быстро, пульсирующе, мягко обволакивая мои старающиеся в ней пальчики, что оперативно смазывали Яшу изнутри.

— И тут все подмыто, — заметил я игриво, намекая, что Яша постарался не зря, и я это оценил.

Краснота поползла оперативно с ушей уже на шею, нырнула под рубашку, разливаясь румянцем по его худым плечикам. Я же приподнял его распахнутые ягодицы чуть вверх и, приставив к его обильно смазанному нежному колечку свою потекшую головку, скомандовал:

— Давай-ка сам опускайся, коль упросил.

Он вцепился в мои разведенные колени своими пальчикам и, охнув, плавно насадился, полностью вбирая меня до моих налитых под завязку яиц. Я огладил его рвано дышащие бока, скользнув руками ему под одежду, потискал сосочки, а потом, угнездив руки на тонкой талии своего мальчика, повел, подсказывая как и в каком ритме я хочу чтобы он двигался, помогая мальчишке насаживаться на меня сверху.

***

Домой вернулись совсем по темноте.

— Что-то сегодня вы припозднились... — Тётя Ира сложила руки у себя под грудью, а потом, приняв опустевшую тару из-под съеденного нами ужина и видя мой веселый весьма настрой, глянула осуждающе на Яшу. — Я же просила, Яков! Почему ты не сказал Яру, что для него пришло письмо?

Яша, вздрогнув, по стеночке прошмыгнул в наше крыло, а я, схмурив брови, глянул на не менее встревоженную и хмуро настроенную свою тётку.

— Что случилось? Что-то с моими родителями? Или сестрой? — испугался я своим мыслям, не понимая почему Яшка промолчал и утаил этот факт.

— Нет... с твоими родными все в порядке, это другое, — Ирина протянула мне увитый блёкло-розовыми завитушками праздничный конверт... и пока я на него пялился, пояснили. — Боюсь, тебя Арина пригласила на свою свадьбу, Яр.

— Свадьбу? Да брось! Чуть больше двух месяцев прошло, — обалдел я, а когда трясущимися руками вытащил из конверта праздничную открытку, меня конкретно тряхнуло, почему-то защипало глаза, и они стали влажными. 

Ирина, тяжело вздохнув, приобняла меня по-матерински и, притянув к себе вниз, поцеловала висок.

— Ну-ну, я все понимаю, вы с ней несколько лет прожили, и ты все ее уговаривал расписаться, и тут раз... и... как-то все скоропалительно, не находишь? Иди-ка ты к себе и приляг, тебе просто надо отдохнуть.

Меня проводили до каминной и, увидев, как подорвался ко мне обеспокоенно Яшка, осадили паренька.

— Яша, не стоит сегодня Яра загружать своими уроками, реши их с Валерой. А Ярославу необходимо побыть одному и все осмыслить.

Меня подтолкнули к лестнице, и я на ватных ногах пополз вверх, не оборачиваясь на испуганные медовые глаза. Мне и вправду сейчас было не до Яши, да и вообще не до всех.

Что это? Я же уже порвал с Ариной и вроде как принял Яшечку? Так что со мной не так? Почему так паршиво и обидно? Как будто меня обманули все, лишив того, что так и не сложилось, да и вряд ли сложится теперь. Я, не раздеваясь, рухнул на постель и попытался забыться... ни о какой поездке на чужую свадьбу речи не шло. Но от этого легче не становилось.

Я не понял когда уснул... разбудили меня тихие всхлипы под дверью, и когда я, поднявшись, ее открыл, то удивленно воззрился на клубочек, что притулился с краю от проема двери.

— Яша? Ты чего не на диване? — Я наклонился над переставшим всхлипывать тихонько пареньком и, протянув к нему руки, прошептал: — Иди сюда, невозможный. Ты что же решил, что я от тебя откажусь, после того как увижу это долбанное письмо?

И, видя его затравленный кивок, тяжело вздохнул, а потом потянул его за руку на себя. Яша не сопротивлялся и прильнул тут же ко мне. Снова завсхлипывал, утыкаясь мне сырой мордашкой в шею.

— Ярушка...

Боже, как он меня назвал? Еле разбирая его слабый голосок между всхлипами.

— Я... не против, если вы женитесь на красивой девушке... только не бросайте меня... насовсем, мне многого не надо... честное слово.

Вот же ж, неугомонное хозяйство! Когда он нервничал, то прыгал с «ты» на «вы», обращаясь ко мне, хотя я его давно заверил, что мне не надо выкать. Я поднял его на руки с холодного пола и утащил к себе под бок, целуя заплаканную мордашку.

— Не принижай себя и не сходи с ума. Что за жертвенность, и главное — во славу чего? Моей несостоявшейся женитьбы?

— Я же видел, как тебе было плохо... я знал, что ты так отреагируешь... когда увидишь письмо, и не захотел о нем тебе говорить... ты ведь ее сильно любил. Да?

Я тяжело вздохнул и, уложив мальчика к себе на грудь, чмокнул в макушку.

— Любил... да, а вот сильно или нет — не знаю. Наверно не достаточно, коль за столько лет так и не уговорил ее на свадьбу. А тут раз, и такое, как серпом по яйцам! Или как все кошки всем выродком насрали в душу. Муторно мне, Яша! Но ты тут совершенно не при чем. Так что не бери в голову чужие проблемы.

Яша под мои покачивания стал засыпать, видно наревелся от всей своей широкой любящей души: наивной, глупенькой и неугомонной. И уже совсем на грани сна и яви, уткнувшись мне в подмышку, снова прошептал своими спелыми нежными губками:

— Я люблю вас.

Я нежно улыбнулся ему в макушку, шепча:

— Знаю... спи, малыш... приятных тебе снов... и ни о чем не переживай.

***

— Это твой вообще-то отец! — Ирина с утра выписывала свои фи Валерке и, видно, почем зря.

— Пошел он нах.

— Так нельзя, ты должен с ним встретиться. И не ерепенься, это только тебе во благо, — продолжала впустую читать свои нудные лекции мать сыну.

— А мне пох.

Валерка игрался навороченным телефоном, не поднимая совершенно глаза на мать. Когда я спустился с Яшей в столовую, где происходило великое «семейное совещание», Валерка тут же оценил мой приход и, подорвавшись со стула, убег, прихватив громко ойкнувшего от такого резкого поворота Яшку.

— Стой, засранец! Мало того, что сам не поел, так и Яше не дал, — Ирина устало присела за стол и, видя мое хмурое выражение лица, потянулась к кофеварке, дабы налить мне чашечку. — Эх, и почему Владимир не такой как ты, хотя, честно, вы с моим бывшем практически одно лицо.

— Ну я и с отцом своим одно лицо, мне об этом все говорят, — пожал я лениво плечами, принимая горячий бодрящий напиток от тети Иры.

— Мда, и когда все же Валера простит своего пройдоху-папашку? Честно говоря, мне было бы куда проще жить, если бы они пришли к общему консенсусу, хоть какому-нибудь, — Ирина взлохматила свои темно-русые мелированные по-молодежному волосы и глянула на меня серо-синими глазами, в точь-точь как у Валерки. Только уставшими, с красными прожилками от недосыпания и бесконечной работы.

— Тетя Ира, а вы его простили? — тихо спросил я, влезая туда, куда не надо бы.

— Да как его не простить? Ты же знаешь – одна его шальная улыбка, и я до сих пор таю. Хотя любви как таковой уже давно нет. И ведь была, да еще какая. А теперь к чему все эти разговоры? Его молодуха меня на десять лет моложе, одно большое и грандиозное НО — бесплодна совершенно, вот Вовка и спохватился, вспомнил-таки, что у него дети, оказывается, есть от первого брака, и пытается поиграть в отца и с поводом, и без.

— И как они, ладят? — я отпил прекрасно приготовленный кофе с легкой пенкой.

— А ты разве не видишь? — пожали тяжело плечами.

— А Света?

— Света еще хуже — она попросту не помнит вообще своего разлюбезного батю. Знаешь, может быть Валерка и отнесся бы к нашему с отцом разрыву легко и просто, но он, в общем... сын как-то пришел из школы домой раньше времени и застал своего папаню с той самой Анютой, на которой он сейчас женат. Я подробностей не знаю, оба засранца молчат. Но Вовке тогда пришлось обратиться в травму. Зашивали голову, ладно Валерка ему череп не расколол, да и сам мой сыночек ходил с подбитым глазом и челюстью. А эта мелкая сучка Анютка больше у нас не появлялась, правда все названивала да в трубку дышала, когда я ей отвечала на звонки. А потом Володя собрал вещи и ушел, не прощаясь, а через пару месяцев попросил развод.

Так вот почему я так выбешиваю Валерку? Все дело в моей физиономии, что так похожа на его отца, а я-то, дурак, думал и где я ему дорожку перебежал. А оказалось куда все проще.

— И что я все о своем да о своем? Ты-то сам как? Отошел?

— Немного... тетя Ира, а вам моя внешность случайно не портит настроение?

Ирина недоуменно взглянула на меня, а потом, задорно рассмеявшись, взлохматила мои прилизанные после душа вихры.

— Ох, и рассмешил! Конечно ты похож внешне на Володю, особенно сейчас, когда подрос, но, если честно, вы совершенно разные и тут, — меня тыкнули пальцем в лоб, а потом коснулись нежно моего сердца, — да и здесь. Я тебя, Ярушка, даже во сне не спутаю со своим бывшим благоверным. Честное слово!

«Ярушка» — это слово разлилось у меня где-то под ее горячей ладонью, которую я прижал своей, а потом, поднеся к губам, поцеловал. Ирина зависла, недоуменно смотря на меня, находящегося в непонятном трансе.

«Ярушка». С придыханием на грани слуха, прошелестев с мягких, чуть пухловатых губ... это самое «Ярушка» я до сих пор не мог забыть и того нежного человечка, что обнимал меня сегодня всю ночь.

— Знаешь, может тебе сегодня отзвониться и не ехать в университет? А лучше я сама туда позвоню.

Ладонь выскользнула из моей и снова потрепала мои волосы. Так похоже, как всегда это делала мама, а потом меня нежно поцеловали в висок.

— Яр, все проходит, поверь мне. Печали, радости, боль, отчаянье, счастье... просто это надо отпустить и пережить, — заверили меня со знанием дела, набирая на ходу знакомые номера недоподруг.

***

Меня отмазали перед начальством с непотопляемым извечным штампом «По семейным обстоятельствам!», а потом еще завернули настырную толпу девиц, что примчалась ко мне в конце рабочего дня. Как говорится, реанимировать мой хладный труп, просто другого состояния на сегодняшний момент мне уже не полагалось. А затем, по-знакомому выдав верткому Яшке пайку из продуктов питания на двоих.

Я начал целовать его сразу, как только он проскользнул к нам в спальню, прижимая к себе пакет с контейнерами, как что-то особо святое.

— Вы же не ели?

— Снова выкаешь?

Я забрал пакеты и, отложив их в стороны, поднял его на свои руки, унося к манящей меня горизонтальной поверхности, прохладные льняные простыни, что обжигают распаленную кожу своими накрахмаленными краями ручных кружев. Я опрокинул нас туда обоих, прижимая этого тонкого человечка к себе и устраивая его с комфортом на своей груди.

— Давай просто полежим... немного, а потом будем есть.

— Яр, ты не сердись на Валеру... в общем, он не со зла на тебя выбешивается, — вдруг заговорили ломко у меня на груди, а потом, увидев мой требовательный взгляд, пояснили. — Тогда я тоже видел как все произошло, меня в этом доме и за мебель-то никогда не считали. Когда Валера налетел на своего отца с кулаками, что, мол, он и с малолеткой, которая и школу-то закончила года два назад. И тогда дядя Вова его притянул к себе за шкирдяк и поцеловал прямо в губы... с языком.

Я поперхнулся, уставившись безумным взглядом на мнущегося Яшечку, неужели Валера со своим отцом? Да не в жизнь.

— Ну, видно... он хотел его заткнуть так или показать, что секс возможен с любым, не взирая на возраст и пол, даже с парнем, — покраснел Яша под моим пытливым взглядом, говоря вполне даже заумные речи.

— Он его сын вообще-то, — выдавил я из себя.

— Валера сказал, что нет... он как-то подслушал свою маму. Как оказалось, она вышла замуж уже беременной от другого мужчины, близкого друга Владимира. И Валера... он... 

Я оглядел мнущегося Яшку и, прижав к себе, поцеловал легко в губки.

— Кто видел, кроме тебя, этот поцелуй?

— Никто, они подрались после этого за домом, та девица, что теперь является мачехой Валерке, к тому времени уже убежала, а Валерка сломал об голову Владимира ножку от стула.

Мда... вот это поворот. Я снова оглядел своего наивного глупыша и решил поменять резко тему, чтобы Яша забыл весь ненужный и крайне трудный для него разговор.

— И когда у тебя день рождения, «не мебель»?

— Через месяц, — снова вспыхнули ушками, — исполнится семнадцать.

— М-ммм, значит останется всего один год до совершеннолетия, и я перестану ходить под статьей о совращении несовершеннолетних, как мило, — усмехнулся криво я своему мелкому любовнику. — И что же ты хочешь на свои семнадцать лет? М-ммм?

Яшенька вжался в меня еще сильнее, а потом вообще зарылся у меня подмышку и, сопя оттуда, выдал:

— Мне ничего не нужно, у меня все есть... да и потом, мать или отчим отберут, продадут или выменяют на бутылку.

— Вот дурной, но все же подумай. Я тебе с радостью подарю любой подарок и именно только для тебя, пусть даже безделушку, если не хочешь что-то существенное. Не важно что, но это будет твое и от меня.

— От вас? — начали волноваться на груди, я глянул на тонкую шейку, что выступала из широкого ворота рубашки, и улыбнулся красноте, что залила ее всю, расплескавшись на тонкие плечики. — Я подумаю... — ухнули мне куда-то в подмышку, позабыв как дышать на время, а потом, вынырнув бордовой мордашкой, и, громко вздохнув, неуклюже ткнулись в район моей шеи. — А потом скажу, — пообещали клятвенно мне.


	4. Фенечка

— Подари мне фенечку.

— Что? — Я вздрогнул в предрассветной хмари и глянул недоуменно на Яшу.

— Ну такие делают из бисера, цветных ниточек, бусинок и монеток...

— Я знаю из чего их делают, просто я не умею их плести.

Мальчик лежал у меня под горячим боком и водил своими тонкими пальчиками по моему торсу: от грудных мышц до углубления пупа, очерчивая иногда проступающие кубики пресса, когда я чуть напрягался.

— Не-еее, просто купи мне... ту, которая понравится, — объяснили задумчиво мне.

— А может все же тебе телефон сотовый купить или какой другой гаджет, к примеру, айфон или...

Яша глянул на меня недоуменно, а потом, тяжело вздохнув, уперся носом под мою подмышку.

— Отберут дома и пропьют... а фенечку никто не тронет, я ее на щиколотку надену, чтобы не видно было, и буду носить каждый день не снимая, — заверили с придыханием меня.

— Ладно, но я даже не в курсе где такое здесь продают из поделок народного кустарного творчества, — улыбнулся я своему мальчику. 

Он фыркнул как котенок, а потом подмигнул мне своим медовым глазом, обещая:

— Сходим вместе по злачным местам.

— Ну да, злачнее некуда, — теперь уже пфыкнул я, — «криминалы в законе» плетут замысловатую вязь фенечек. Обсикаться можно от страха и предубеждений.

— А ты знаешь, что у каких-то племен... кажется, у древних инков узелковое плетение было вроде письма? — на меня подняли изумительные глаза.

— Вау, ты наконец-то занялся мировой историей. Я рад! — Иногда Яша поражал своим конструктивным, вполне взрослым разговором, при этом совершенно не выглядел глупо.

— Не-еее, — покраснели ушками, нервничая, а потом икнули от легкого испуга, выкая. — Простите, просто посмотрел приключенческий фильм... даже не помню сейчас о чем и какой. А вот их плетение запомнилось.

***

И вот на следующий день, в субботу я тупо пялился в разложенные браслеты, вязочки, фенечки и прочую лабуду, что выставляли на небольшом базарчике. Яша все ковырялся в темных с синими или зеленными бусами, что по-моему скромному мнению ему точно не шло. Такому солнышку и такие мрачные краски.

— Девушке своей выбираете? Да, молодой человек? — тетка, что торговала с краю, тут же просекла мой больной интерес и растерянность — что же такое подойдёт моей мелкой половинке.

— Ну типа того, — буркнул скупо я, посматривая, как Яшенька мается между черно-белой пестротой и сине-фиолетовой хренью.

— Эй, малец, осторожнее, не порви, — осадила его эта дородная тетка и, повернувшись, буркнула под нос: — Кабы чего не стащил!

— Он со мной, — поставил я четко точки над i, с брезгливостью осознавая, что интерес этой продвшицы возрос в разы.

Захотелось даже отойди к другим, но у остальных товар был настолько однотипным, что ни мой ничего не соображающий в этом глаз, ни ушлый Якова ничего не зацепили.

— Племянничек и родненький? Ага?

— Ага, роднее некуда.

Я еще пробежался глазами и зацепился на одной фенечке с крупными бусиками под янтарь и с мелкой россыпью белых и красных вставок под коралл.

— А у вас отменный вкус, кстати камушки в ней настоящие, не пластмасса, — подсластили мне, а потом уточнили: — Это на щиколотку ножки, девушке будет в самый раз!

— Я так и понял, — отсчитал я нужную сумму денег, не торгуясь, и кивнул так ничего не выбравшему Яше: — Пойдем отсюда. И чем скорее, тем лучше.

Фенечку я при этом спрятал себе в карман так, чтобы мой мальчик ее раньше времени не увидел. А когда мы свернули с рынка в лесополосу, протянул Яше руку, и мой мальчик безропотно скользнул своей небольшой ладошкой в мою.

— Сюда!

Он охнул от моего напора, но, сцепив свои пальцы с моими, старался не отстать. Лесополоса перешла в наш любимый лесопарк, где мы обычно с ним и зависали. И Яша практически сразу понял зачем я его так упорно тащу вглубь от посторонних глаз. А когда я наконец-то его зажал под плакучими березами, радостно распахнул мне свои нежные губы.

— Щиколотку оголи... — Я чмокнул его в вспотевший висок, но, когда он попытался закатать штанину, остановил, чуть касаясь его ремня, намекая, что придется оголиться всему.

Он вспыхнул своими ушками, но, звякнув бляшкой ремня, расстегнул его на себе, спуская штаны вместе с трусами.

— Умница, догадливый какой, — мурлыкнул, думая: — «и не скажешь, что дурачок».

Я встал на колени перед ним, выцеловывая Яшин горячий пах. Его небольшой пенис дернулся от моего дыхания, наливаясь на глазах, а я достал из кармана подарочную фенечку и повязал ее на чуть кривоватую худую щиколотку, целуя перед этим его тонкую нежную кожу.

— А почему не синюю или черную? — охнул Яша, ибо я по его ножке двинул вверх, подбираясь к вздрагивающему от каждого моего легкого касания члену.

— Эти цвета тебе идут больше. Они теплые, такие же, как и ты, мой мальчик.

Я подкрался по внутренней стороне бедра к тазовым косточкам и, прикусив чуть кожицу, лизнул своим горячим языком небольшой укус. Яша затрясся с такого, попытался остановить мои навязчивые губы.

— Ярослав, ох, я так быстро солью... и потом, — смотря, как я стал выцеловывать его мешающие моему замыслу пальцы. — Я думал носить что-то, что ассоциируется у меня с тобой.

— Какие-то мрачные у тебя ассоциации с моей персоной. — Я стянул с себя куртку и, бросив демонстративно на травку, подтолкнул Яшку на горизонтальную поверхность, заставляя лечь на спинку.

— Значит ты заметил, да... что я выбирал?

— Конечно, — я навалился сверху и, разведя до шпагата его ножки, на одной из которых до сих пор болтались так и не снятые до конца штаны, а на другой красовался мой пестрый подарок, и, не утерпев снова поцеловал щиколотку, прикусывая немного кожу прямо рядом с незамысловатым плетением.

Яша, охнув, попытался свои пятки упереть в пожухлую траву, но я не дал, заставляя его держать свои ноги на весу, буквально его же руками придерживать их для меня, задрав вертикально вверх. А когда оголил свой налитый стояк, то, чуть сплюнув на головку, тут же толкнулся в пульсирующую и раскрытую для меня сморщенную дырочку, пригребая раскрытые ягодицы по-хозяйски к себе на бедра.

— Ах-ххх...

— Тебе хорошо? М-ммм?

— Ох-ххх...

— Так да или нет?

— Да-ааа.

— С семнадцатилетием тебя, мой мальчик! — поздравил я торжественным голосом Яшу и усилил амплитуду в нем, с наслаждением наблюдая, как при каждом моем глубинном толчке усиливается дрожь его торчащих в разную сторону тонких ножек.

***

— Тебе идет эта фенечка.

Яша лежал на бочке оголенной попкой ко мне, а я все еще находился в нем, прижимаясь разгоряченным пахом к его округлым разведенным широко половинкам. Сытно оглаживая рукой его тонкое обнаженное бедро.

— У меня кривые ноги.

— Не говори глупости, эта небольшая кривизна в щиколотках меня еще больше заводит, однозначно превращая в голодного озабоченного зверя.

— Почему это? — хлопнули невинно медовыми глазками.

— Ну... мне это нравится. Ты такой невинный, ставишь их, как маленький застенчивый мальчик, — усмехнулся я, а потом, аккуратно выскользнув из Яшиной задницы, пальцами придержал натруженную дырочку, чтобы мое семя вытекло наружу.

— Ох, я заляпаю куртку.

Я же чуть поднял его зад и притянул к краю моей верхней одежды.

— Потужься немного, пусть выйдет... и пойдем домой.

Яша покраснел ушками, но послушно напряг свой впалый живот, выдавливая мою сперму из себя. Я промокнул его подмигнувшую бордовую дырочку своим носовым платком и поцеловал между щуплыми треугольниками острых лопаток, оповещая:

— Пора домой.

Яша был не особо против, он согласно натянул на свою обкатанную попку трусишки с мятыми брюками и, скользнув в ботинки, попытался подняться с земли. Моего парнишку повело и довольно сильно, так что до дома я его вел нежно, придерживая за талию. Ибо на ручки Яша пойти ко мне отказался, видно считал себя уже взрослым в свои семнадцать лет. Ирина нас встретила на крыльце, хмурая и вздернутая, она оглядела прицельно прошмыгнувшего внутрь нашего особняка Яшку и остановила властно меня, перекрыв мне проход цепкой рукой.

— Поговорим?

— О чем? — Я попытался сделать из себя конченного дурочка.

— Ну, хотя бы о том, как ты докатился до того, что стал делить постель с мальчиком?

Обана... а я-то, наивный, думал, что просто суперконспиратор. Ага, разведчик, бля!

— Я, конечно, понимаю — твоя Арина еще та курва в юбке... но он же еще школьник! Или, думаешь, я слепа?

Я тяжело вздохнул, реально задумавшись, а стоит ли мою тетку оповещать о роли ее старшего сына в наших с Яшей запутанных взаимоотношениях.

— И что? Выкинешь Якова из дома? Кстати, ему уже семнадцать лет.

— И что? Яр, как ты мог вот так вот перечеркнуть все свои бывшие принципы? Одним росчерком пера! Я еще понимаю кризис среднего возраста у мужика, когда его несет на все стороны! Да так, что не приведи Господи. Но ты... ты же еще сам сопливый мальчишка!

— Или выставишь меня?

— Не отвечай вопросом на вопрос, — Ирина сложила свои крепкие руки под грудью.

— А скажи мне, тетя Ира, от кого ты родила Валерку?

И пока та хлопала своими серо-синими глазами, обогнул ее, проходя вовнутрь. Ирина догнала меня уже на кухне, когда я в тарелку щедро укладывал вечерний перекус на двоих.

— Откуда узнал?

— Лучше спроси, откуда это узнал сам Валера.

Ирина сползла на стул и, схватившись за голову, простонала:

— Неужели Владимир... Но он же мне клятвенно обещал, — заметались ее глаза, оббегая просторную столовую.

— Так обещал, что поцеловал твоего сына в засос, — огрызнулся я, смотря на ее дергающиеся плечи. 

И кто там сказал, что лучшая защита – нападение? В случае с тетей Ирой эта стратегия работала как никогда.

— Не мели чуши! Владимир, в отличие от тебя, никогда не интересовался парнями. И тем более не стал бы такое делать с Валерой. Он вообще только недавно узнал, что Валерка не его сын.

Ну надо же, а тетя Ира, оказывается, сама не промах. Просто серый кардинал в юбке!

— Что знаю, то и сказал. А верить мне или нет – решай сама. Яшку только не трогай, и если хочешь высказаться — говори в лицо мне. Этот воробей вот вообще тут не при чем.

Ирина сузила глаза до узких щелей.

— Еще скажи, что ты его насильно к этому принудил. Уж чуши не мели, ты насильником никогда не был! Так что не хрен все взваливать на себя. В таких отношения виноваты обе стороны.

— Я, как ты правильно заметила, старше и намного. Посему вся ответственность ложится на меня. И если ты так считаешь, то можешь заявить в нужные службы, дабы сдать меня с потрохами и кончить мою карьеру.

Ирина тяжело вздохнула и, потерев виски, покачала головой.

— Ты меня совсем за человека не считаешь, а за какого-то монстра. Ведь если все вскроется, пострадаешь не только ты, но и этот невинный мальчик, а кроме того рухнет и наша репутация: моя, моих детей... всей нашей семьи. Ты об этом подумал?

Я отвернулся от своей вздернутой тетки и, отойдя к высокому окну, посмотрел в облетающий сад.

— Я даю слово, что мы будем осторожными.

— Свежо предание. Если заметила я, то заметят и другие. И в первую очередь тот же Валерка! Он тебя всю свою жизнь пас. И наверняка уже просек кого ты и куда трахаешь по ночам.

М-да, тетушка, если бы ты знала, как твой сынишка заставлял насильно этого воробья сосать себе член и вылизывать яйца, наверное не так теперь говорила. Но я не стал сдавать Валерку в этом, на его буйную голову хватило уже того, что Ирина теперь была в курсе странных поцелуев сына и его так называемого «отца», а точнее сказать отчима. Посему глубокомысленно промолчал, а после просто, прихватив пирожков на двоих, выскользнул с кухни, оставляя тетку со своими тяжелыми мыслями один на один.

***

Яша ждал меня в каминной и, когда я зашел туда с блюдом провизии в виде румяных пирожков, прижался ко мне, дрожа.

— Мама Валеры... она знает.

Это был не вопрос, а робкое утверждение.

— О чем? — Я мог бы и не переспрашивать, но не удержался.

— О нас... — еще тише.

— Да с чего ты взял, а? Малыш?

— Она странно на меня стала смотреть, когда как раньше и вовсе не замечала. А в последние дни особенно... иногда жутко становится от ее тяжелого взгляда, словно рентгеном в душу. И молчит... я, конечно, без претензий, она и раньше-то со мной не шибко разговаривала, но сейчас я себя чувствую размазанным по полу тараканом.

Я вручил ему пирожки и за талию притянул к себе.

— Не бойся, ничего она не сделает, даже если знает. Ни тебе, ни мне. Обещаю. Ты же мне веришь?

Яшенька согласно закивал, уткнувшись мордашкой мне в подмышку.

***

— Смотрю, ты нашей зверушке цацку за ножку повесил? — Валерка вторгся в мое пространство, когда я с утра брил свою обросшую рожу. — Я бы на твоем месте перевязал ему ебливые яйца этим сраным бисером.

Я глянул в отражение Валерки через зеркало и столкнулся с его бесстыжими синеющими за моей спиной глазами. Если его поддеть Владимиром — моим дядей, как отреагирует на такую информацию этот вредный шельмец?

Но мои вопросы пока остались без ответов, ибо Валерка поднял наглую свою бровь и, ухмыльнувшись, расплылся в наигранной лыбе.

— Что-то произошло? Чего я не знаю и от чего ты себя ведешь как отмороженный истукан?

— Догадайся с трех раз, — оскалился я ответно в его циничную харю.

Но нас перервала Ирина, обрушившись на буйную голову своего нерадивого сына.

— Я сказала, ноги в руки и вышел к отцу! Он тебя ждет на крыльце.

Ирина подпирала руками бока и убийственно зыркала как на Валерку, так и на меня.

— Да пошел он на хер!

— Что за словечки? — наглому сыну крутанули ухо, как заправский пельмень, и, не выпуская из цепких пальцев, потащили вон.

— Мать, я не пойду к нему!

— Не просто пойдешь, а побежишь! И как бы ты не упирался, тебе придется слушать своего отца.

«Отца» резануло мне по ушам, как же они оба играют прекрасно свою роль. Одна делает вид, что это чистая правда, а второй и не думает признаваться, что знает истинное положение вещей. Внизу послышался отборный мат Валерки и звонкая пощечина. Ирина была скора на руку, и за то, что сынишка послал ее по матери, тут же отоварила своего хулигана. Почему меня понесло вслед им, я и сам толком сказать не мог. С тетей Ирой мы столкнулись на пороге нашей усадьбы. Ее хмурое лицо осмотрело меня как просвечивающая техника на таможне, но кроме «Кушать будем через час» ничего не выдало, а потом вообще зацепилось за тонкую фигурку, что пыталась прошмыгнуть за мной:

— Ты бы, Яша, хоть бы кушал побольше, а то одни мослы. И попрошу вас обоих заниматься своими грязными содомскими делишками только у себя в комнате.

Ирина еще раз окатила нас ледяным взглядом и удалилась на свою половину.

— Господи, я от стыда сейчас... — начал было заплетаясь Яша.

— Помрешь? — усмехнулся криво я. — И то вряд ли! И потом, тут первый этаж, проваливаться некуда. Разве что в подвал, — зарубил я его самокопательство на корню и, не договаривая свою мысль до конца, вышел на крыльцо. Странно... Ни дяди Володи, ни этого придурка Валерки.

Я вообще-то все же хотел поздороваться с братом отца, да и глянуть на него. Ибо то, что мы очень похожи внешне, меня и раньше немало напрягало. Я глянул на все еще красного, как маков цвет, Яшку, что задумчиво теребил рукава свой вытянувшейся кофточки, и решил обойти дом вокруг. Правда не как обычно, где я зажимал по-хозяйски Яшу, а наоборот – против часовой стрелки, начиная с окон нашей женской доминирующей составляющей. И на первом же углу, где окна заканчивались, застыл...

Валерка прижимался к более высокому Владимиру всем своим гибким вертким телом. И силой заставляя его согнуться перед собой... целовал.

Но что меня больше поразило, это то, что дядя Володя и не сопротивлялся особо натиску своего пасынка. Более того, крутанул властно на месте и вжал уже сам молодое тело в беленные стены дома.

— Ирина убьет меня... если узнает, — отлипая от сладкого Валеркиного рта.

— Но па-ааа, — протянул всхлипнувший Валерка, ибо губы Володи перестали его ласкать.

— Не называй меня так, коль лезешь ко мне в трусы! — рыкнули в ответ.

— Володя, — согласно прошептал Валера, опять пытаясь припасть к столь желанному рту и, потянув Вовку вниз за шею, заставляя вновь наклонится к себе.

«Так вот почему этот засранец лез ко мне и шантажировал. Вот козел! Ну погоди, я тебе устрою Кузькину мать, пиздаеб голубого разлива», — мои мысли путались, но я уже знал что делать, во всяком случае теперь я был в курсе причин почему так рьяно меня пытались зацепить. Но я это ладно. Володя и правда походил на меня сильно, впрочем, как и его родной брат – мой отец. Всегда притягательный для баб, активный и властный. И только потухший взгляд и ранняя седина на выбеленных висках говорила о том, что его жизнь не так проста и сахарна, как кажется на первый взгляд.

— Не здесь, — Валерку остановили, отодвинули в сторону, а потом, пошарив по карманам, быстро накрапали на выуженном клочке бумаги адрес. — Приходи сюда... только не поздно вечером. И не проговорись матери, что я разбежался со своей бывшей.

Валерка ухватился за этот изжульканный кусочек бумаги, как за самое ценное. А Володя, не взглянув на него, просто развернулся и потопал прочь, растворяясь в дебрях нашего заросшего сада.

Я же, сжав кулаки, двинул в Валеркину сторону. Он все еще не мог успокоиться оттого, что недавно целовался с тем, кого по настоящему любит. И, видно, весьма серьезно, коль до сих пор обтирает своей спиной беленную стену дома.

— Так вот в чем дело.

Я даже не обратил внимание на тонкую Яшину руку, что пыталась за меня уцепиться, когда я шагнул в сторону растрепанного Валерки. Но я отбросил эту слабую попытку тормознуть меня прочь, зыркнул так, что Яша так и не раскрыл рта, только рвано сглотнул, видно заткнулся даже в своих путанных мыслях. Ибо своему двоюродному братцу я мог простить многое, но только не издевательство над другим человеком.

— Так-так! — Я вышел из тени и отрезал пути отступления Валеры.

Тот побелел, практически сливаясь со штукатуркой дома, спрятав заветный клочок к себе за спину.

— И что тут у нас?

— А что? — попытались сыграть в дурочка, мельком отследив маячившего за моей спиной не менее бледного Яшку.

— Да так... — Мой рывок он пропустил, а когда я крутанул его вокруг оси, заламывая руку с запиской резко вниз, заорал как резанный.

— Яр! — Яшка не выдержал первым, вскрикнув где-то сбоку меня.

— Помолчи! — осадил я его, заставляя сжимающую руку разжаться.

— Не-еет! — взвыл Валерка, но силы были неравные, и от резкой боли в плече пальцы раскрылись, отдавая мне заветное – новенький адрес моего незабвенного дядюшки.

Я емко пнул по его упертой жопе да так, что Валерка кубарем упал под ноги испуганного Якова.

— Отдай!

— Проси прощения, гнида, — отмораживающее процедил я и тут же остановил его попытку подняться с земли, — на коленях.

— Не надо... — попятился Яша от скрюченного перед ним Валерой.

Но мой ледяной взгляд заставил его заткнутся. Валера посмотрел на меня убийственным взглядом, а потом выдавил из себя, картинно кланяясь до земли перед офигевшим со всего этого Яшей, упираясь лбом в опревшую листву.

— Прости меня...

— Я больше никогда не буду шантажировать тебя, принуждать силком и даже пальцем тебя не коснусь, — подсказал я своему ушлому кузенчику. Тот повторил как послушная куколка, но под конец спошлил как всегда. Иначе Валерка не мог.

— Значит членом можно?

— Если хочешь лишится своего хозяйства – валяй! — оскалился я в Валеркино лицо.

— Хм-ммм, и ты наивно считаешь, что я буду выполнять все это?

Сине-серые глаза глянули так на Яшу, что мой мальчик, вздрогнув, отступил на пару шагов от этого засранца.

— Все не уймешься? — Я подошел к стоящему на коленях Валерке и крутанул его за ухо, как нашкодившего мальчишку. — Да куда ты денешься!

Конечно, шантаж это не самое лучшее и благородное, но такого засранца по-другому не переубедить.

— Иначе я своей тетке все расскажу с такими коленцами, что Володя тебя пошлет раз и навсегда. Или, думаешь, твоя мать не сможет открутить ебливые яйца своему бывшему мужу?

— Ты не посмеешь, — оскалились мне в ответ, — ты слишком правильный и благородный.

Это он обо мне? Во наивняк! Не только ты можешь быть всегда подлым и наглым, пытаясь выгрызть кусочек счастья в этой жизни.

— Ты мечтаешь это проверить? — прошипел я, вновь крутанув вспухшее бордовым пельменем ухо, Валерка от боли всхлипнул, я же по-блядски улыбнулся дрожащему Яше. — Хочешь, чтобы он у тебя отсосал?

От моих грязных слов оба подростка выпали в осадок.

Валера не веряще пытался сконцентрировать взгляд на злющем мне, Яша, отмерев, пытался отмахаться своими тонкими лапками, шепча:

— Мне это совсем не нужно... Яр, перестань мучить его.

— Разве? — оскалился хищно я. — А я бы посмотрел как великая гроза сосунков давится твоим членом, малыш. Но раз ты не хочешь... — Я потянул за ухо Валерку вновь к земле, уже по-настоящему впечатывая его наглую харю в перегной из опавших листьев. — Запомни, засранец, я за тобой слежу. И мне глубоко по хер на то, что ты предпочитаешь старческие члены в своей говнистой жопе! Еще один взбрык в сторону Яши или меня — ты узнаешь до глубины своего гнилого существа каков настоящий ад.

Я отпустил Валерку, впечатав листок бумаги в его всхлипывающее лицо, брезгливо отряхнулся, пнув для проформы по ребрам скрюченного на земле утырка, и, схватив трясущегося Яшку, потащился прочь, к дому, шипя на ходу своему трясущемуся кузену:

— Спину отряхни от известки, великий герой-любовник.

— Ярушка, зачем же так? — Яша еле успевал за моими размашистым шагом.

— Как? Или ты снова хочешь унижаться перед всеми, вылизывая вонючие Валеркины яйца? — взорвался я на его вечные «зачем и почему» — потому.

— Нет.

— Тогда даже не открывай рта. Я знаю что делаю. А для защиты тебя от этого козла если надо будет – сам загну Валеркину упертую жопу при всех его ебнутых друзьях и трахну на бис. Порвав до самых гланд!

Яшка от моих слов вдруг порозовел, а потом ласковым котенком прижался ко мне.

— Ты защищаешь меня?

— А ты как думаешь?

— Я просто счастлив, — уткнулись в район моей подмышки, отчаянно сопя, а потом утягивая за собой в густой сад.

***

Я никогда не привыкну к этому это точно.

К его горячности, нежности, откровенности и то, как мне отдаются без остатка всем, что есть у этого наивного воробья. Бабье лето – пьяное, безумное, наполненное жаркими последними прозрачными днями осени. Ибо скоро наступит зима, и это временное тепло уйдет безвозвратно.

Мой мальчик выпутался из моих горячих рук, неуклюже стащил с себя помятую рубашку, и совершенно голеньким встал передо мной, опершись о дерево и расставляя свои тонкие ножки в расхлябанных тапочках и, прогнувшись в талии, посмотрел на меня своим просящими глазами через тонкое плечо... ему было явно мало того безобразия, что мы недавно учудили на этой небольшой полянке, окруженной беспролазными кустами ив.

О, эти требовательные очи, а вид сзади... м-ммм... поджарые половинки чуть приоткрылись, давая увидеть мне свое потаенное местечко, а свисающие яички подобрались, показывая, как он вновь меня желает и как возбужден.

— Тебе будет неудобно стоя. 

Я поднялся следом и, прижавшись к его нежной бархатистой коже, заскользил своими ненасытными руками по тонкой натянутой фигурке. Мои разгоряченные пальцы просто влипали в ее бархатистость, ни у одной моей девушки не было столь гладкой шкурки, такой округлой выпуклой попки, изящной талии и главное — настолько откровенных, нескрываемых и, возможно, в чем-то наивных эмоций на мои прикосновения. Я чувствовал всем своим существом насколько моему мальчику нравится наша близость, ласково, но верно подчиняя под себя это гибкое существо, заставляя сильнее прогнуться и все же опуститься на колени... скользя вниз вслед за ним, так как прекрасно знал, что как только полностью буду в нем, эти острые коленки подогнутся сами не в силах держать его дрожащее, по-блядски распахнутое тело.

Моя ладонь огладила, разминая чуть напряженные его плечи, заскользила вниз, оглаживая каждый выступающий позвонок, и, притянув его ближе за талию, прижалась к разгоряченному низу худого животика. Там все уже было напряжено и, покачиваясь, задорно задиралось вверх. И пока моя одна рука разминала его сжатые яички, вторая, огладив ягодички, надавила на мягкое уже успевшее закрыться колечко. Оттуда обильно потекло мое семя, и хотя я пытался приучить Яшку к этому неоднократно, но он рефлекторно дернулся своей попкой, дабы избежать моих настойчивых пальчиков.

— Чщ-щщщ, дай лишнему стечь.

Целуя напряженную шею, облизывая и переключаясь на раковинку его изящного ушка. Когда мой язык гулял по нему, Яшка начинал дрожать еще сильнее, иногда замирая как мышка, впадая в оцепенение перед удавом. Господи, он такой чувствительный, и у него столько занимательных эрогенных зонок, которые я до сих пор открывал каждый день, изучая столь желанного для меня человечка.

Передо мной снова расслабились, пленительно прогибаясь, предлагая себя полностью. И я не смог себе в этом отказать, да и Яше тоже, оттянув нежную кожу вокруг его приоткрытого чуть сморщенного колечка и плавно толкнулся в него по остаткам своего вязкого семени, практически сразу проникая полностью, до упора в его горячую пульсирующую дырочку. М-ммм, полный кайф...

А когда его посоловевший взгляд глаз цвета гречишного меда через изящное плечико утонул в моем, я, придержав его тонкую шейку рукой, поцеловал, а затем заверил от всей своей раскрывающейся этому воробушку навстречу души:

— Ничего не бойся, я не дам никому обидеть тебя, мой родной и самый славный мальчик на свете.


	5. Бег на месте

В очередной раз, начиная день с раннего утра, ловлю себя на мысли, что я безмерно счастлив. То, как Яша гнется подо мной словно тетива лука, когда я чуть надавливаю на его стройную спинку своими ладонями; то, как подставляется, если я увеличиваю напор; то, как разводит стыдливо свои бедра, когда я лишь только чуть-чуть касаюсь его со внутренней стороны тощих коленок, медленно нежа тонкую кожу еще пока свободную от волосков; то, как дрожит словно натянутая струна в то время, как я в его тесном горячем нутре забиваю до самого упора...

Его тихие всхлипы, срывающиеся дрожания и мычания, отзывчивая мягкость, колотящееся сердечко, бисеринки пота, дорожки от слез на бархатистых щечках, как он закусывает свою нижнюю губку...

В который раз наблюдая все это, я осознаю, что я по-настоящему счастливчик, которому фортуна подарила это лохматое мелкое чудо и дала редкостный шанс быть любимым. Более того, осознавая его чувства ко мне, я уважаю его, стараюсь уберечь хоть немного от реальности бешеного ритма жизни, взять на себя хотя бы частично его непростую ношу.

Именно так должны читать друг друга любовники, а ведь еще недавно он вел себя как неумелая угловатая тощая кукла в моих хватких ручищах, и я все боялся ему что-нибудь поломать и постоянно терзал себя совершенно ненужными вопросами: «зачем я ему или он мне?».

Я развожу его тонкие чуть кривоватые щиколотки, скольжу руками по внутренней поверхности нежного бедра и любуюсь. Его пока еще небольшим хозяйством, крохотным кустиком недавно проклюнувшихся завиточков волос, нежным пушком на животе. Какой он будет через год, два, пять...

Появятся ли у него к тому времени эти заманчиво игривые завитки на груди, разрастется ли тот тонкий намек дорожки, что пытается взять направление в сторону чуть выпуклого небольшого пупка.

Но больше всего терзал меня другой вопрос... позволит ли Яшка мне узнать все это и увидеть собственными глазами, останется ли со мной или найдет другую привязанность в любви? Так как пока он растет и расцветает – я буду только созревать и стареть.

***

Арина прикатила к нам через неделю.

Как обычно хваткая, целеустремленная и необычно пополневшая. Тетя Ира, как увидела ее специфическую полноту, тут же буквально убила меня взглядом. И просто замечательно, что в это момент Яшки рядом со мной не было. Он остался в каминной читать заданный по литературе очередной высокохудожественный талмуд.

Даже я понял, что моя бывшая ждет ребенка особенно по той налитой выпуклости, что выпирала впереди, а сволочная совесть едко так поинтересовалась исподтишка: «а вот интересно, от тебя это дите или нет?».

Арину, как ни странно, интересное положение не портило. Наоборот, полнота ей очень даже шла, тем более она всегда сидела на всевозможных диетах, и я никогда не наблюдал столь пышных филигранных форм матушки природы на ее вечно поджаром, стройном и жутко ухоженном теле.

— Вижу, вы мне не шибко рады, — Арина прошла без приглашения в дом, отодвинув нагло в сторону меня и важно проплывая перед охреневшей с такой наглости Ириной.

Моя тетка перед тем как двинуть за важной гостьей, посмотрела на меня так... как будто виртуально провернула с моим телом парочку особо извращенных наказаний, причем с самоличной кастрацией моих несчастных резко сжавшихся от ее бешеного взгляда яиц. Я же, тяжело вздохнув, нехотя пополз за взвинченными дамами.

Что ж... что случилось, то случилось. Рассуждая здраво, коль этот ребенок не мой, то вряд ли бы Арина притащилась в это по ее же словам «гребанное захолустье», оставив своего возлюбленного молодого мужа одного. Ну не высказывать же она мне «фи» прикатила из-за того, что я так беспардонно проигнорировал ее свадьбу. Да и, судя по ее налитому животику, выходило, что по срокам точно от меня.

Оккупировали столовую. Повезло еще в том, что бабушка со Светой ушли на вечерний променад, и их не было дома. Валерка же, как я стал замечать в последние дни по его подхрамываниям и глубокой, нехарактерной для него задумчивости на помятой мною мордахе, явно занимался особо изощрёнными игрищами со своим отчимом. Да и приходил он буквально часов в одиннадцать вечера, выбешивая иногда тетю Иру до белого каления. Я не знал, о чем думал мой дядя Володя, так как если они будут встречаться в таком явно скоростном режиме... вся конспирация этой странной пары вылезет наружу и без моего явного участия.

А еще в голове крутилась одна затравленная мысль — лишь бы Яшка не решил сползать на кухню. Хотя зачем ему это? Если он отправлялся на территорию моих женщин буквально каждый раз под моим же конвоем, но мало ли что моему мальчику может взбрести в голову, вдруг услышит разговор и решит узнать из чистого любопытства кто пришел.

— Думаешь, ребенок Яра?

За что люблю свою тетку, так за то, что та сразу берет быка за рога. Так, ставя на плиту чайник, Ирина решила с моей кастрацией не тянуть. И правда, чего телешиться? Как говорится, все заинтересованные лица в наличие. А так хуяк – и дело сделано.

— Если бы не думала, сюда бы не приехала, или вы не видите на каком я сроке? — Арина уселась королевой на стул, поправив свой расстёгнутый свободный плащ.

— И что теперь? Ты вообще-то выпрыгнула замуж за другого, — моя тетка, сервируя стол, продолжала допрос с пристрастиями.

— Да... но мой муж блондин, да и я тоже, — Арина покрутила в руках прядь своих золотых тяжелых волос, которые еще недавно сводили меня с ума. — Не думаю, что можно объяснить моему благоверному, почему у меня вдруг появился ребеночек с вороненными волосиками. Тем более ни у меня, ни у него в роду чистых брюнетов как таковых нет и не было.

— Раньше надо было думать! — рыкнула моя тетка, а потом оскалилась мне. — Чего застрял в дверях? Сел за стол и жопу поджал. Если и вправду это твой ребенок, то придется решать совместно.

А потом зыркнула на лыбящуюся Арину, решив и ей испоганить весь боевой настрой.

— Если, конечно, он точно от Яра. И потом, кое-кого здесь явно не хватает... третьего!

Наверное у меня было совсем вытянувшееся и нечитабельное лицо, от чего Ирина только фыркнула, поясняя:

— Вообще-то я про её рогатого мужа.

— А-ааа... — протянул по-глупому я.

— Бэ! Завари-ка, молодой папашка, чай да покрепче. Не думаю вообще-то, что Арина собирается своего официального мужика ставить перед фактом беременности от другого мужчины.

Теперь пфыкала Арина, а я подумал отвлеченно: «и почему женщины иногда так пугают своей хваткой?». А еще было самое постыдное желание – просто сбежать от этих двух фыркающих матерых тигриц. Как выяснилось в скорости – несведущий муж Арины дипломат и после свадьбы с ней укатил сразу в Англию. Ему и надо было так скоропалительно расписаться, чтобы его выпустили заграницу.

— Я поеду к нему летом, как раз уже рожу к тому времени и поеду. Так вот, если ребенок будет с черными волосами... — меня просто испепелил на подлете. — Я ребенка отдам вам. Так как не могу рисковать своей карьерой и положением жены видного политического деятеля.

— А когда ты замуж выходила, о чем думала? — Ушлую по жизни тетю Иру потопить мог только такой же атомный ледокол, как и она сама, Арина же по сравнению с ней не тянула даже на дорогую прогулочную яхту, но так этого хотела, хотя бы выглядеть внешне. — И не надо мне петь, что ты не знала в тот момент, что ждешь ребенка. Вот это изысканное дерьмо прибереги для своих новых родственничков со стороны дурня-мужа.

Арина поджала губки. Вся ее спесь слетела мигом, она снова бросила убийственно взор на меня и прошипела:

— Я думала, что задержка, простыла, застудилась и прочее...

— Угу, а тут такой мужчина при деньгах, положении и звании, не то, что Яр. Но, как я понимаю, со своим теперешним благоверным ты начала встречаться, будучи живя еще с моим племянником? Разве не так, иначе бы не затянула так с беременностью.

Вот это было для меня шоком... значит Арина, которую я так любил и боготворил, трахалась на стороне?

— И что? Да, я осознаю, что не слишком красиво поступила, когда Яр решил свалить в свой Ярославль, но это было просто идеальным решением и выходом из ситуации для всех нас.

«Ну да, выставить меня же виноватым и полным дураком, пиздец в квадрате», — ужаснулся внутренне я.

— Ага, а потом по срокам беременность оказалась куда более продолжительная, чем ты думала? — хмыкнула моя тетя, и я вдруг подумал о Валерке, а сама-то Ирина не проделывала ли такое в свое время, а?

— Да, практически на месяц, — выдавила из себя Арина, а я, прикинув сроки, вдруг запоздало осознал.

— Этого не может быть, ты ж меня к себе в этот период без гондонов и не подпускала к себе. Я это прекрасно помню, ты все переживала, что может сорваться поездка на симпозиум в Англию.

— Факт остается фактом, ребенок может быть только от тебя, — к Арине тут же вернулась вся ее наглость и нахрапистость.

— Ну почему же... — сладко протянула Ирина и, поставив снова наполненный сырой водой чайник на плиту, лихо подытожила весь этот абсурд: — Где гарантия того, что ты, Арина, не встречалась кроме этих двух идиотов еще и с третьим? М-ммм?

И сама же ответила в навалившейся тишине, в которой я беззвучно хлопал ртом, а Арина выкатила свои и так немаленькие глазки.

— Именно, никакой! Правда ведь, Аришка? Когда у тебя обратно поезд? Если завтра с утра, то где рассчитываешь заночевать? Или тебе постелить у нас, а?

Арина, справившись со своим лицом, только похмурела еще сильнее, коротко буркнув:

— Стели.

***

Когда я от них отбрехался и сбег на нашу мужскую половину, в каминной комнате на краешке дивана сидел одетый в потертую куртку Яшка и мял свою старенькую сумку, с которой он ходил обычно в школу.

— Куда это ты намылился, герой? М-ммм...

Я и так был весь на взводе из-за двух издерганных баб, так еще и мое мелкое чудо куда-то решило навострить лыжи.

— Я... — Яшка опустил глаза в пол, сжался плечиками.

— Ну не я же, пойдем-ка к нам, — я подошел к этому робкому клубочку и, протянув руку, провел по его непослушным вихрам, они заскользили между моими пальцами шелковистыми прядями.

— А можно? — радостно вскинули голову.

— А почему нет? — приподнял я свою бровь.

— Ну к вам же приехала... она... я видел в окно и слышал. Простите, вы так громко кричали. И потом... у вас будет ребенок.

Я огладил его острый подбородок и, чуть наклонившись, потянул за руку к себе.

— Пойдем, еще не известно мой ли это ребенок. Но даже если мой, то жена мне все равно не грозит как данность.

Яшка, не сопротивляясь, поднялся, прильнул ко мне, задышал часто в подмышку, а потом, вынырнув, потянулся к моим губам, но я не стал его целовать здесь, а потянул к лестнице, ибо точно знал, что одним поцелуем у нас не кончится. И мой мальчик это прекрасно понял, когда я его подтолкнул к ванной комнате, вспыхнул ответно своими ушками.

— Я жду тебя в нашей постели, не задерживайся только.

Мне коротко кивнули красной мордашкой и шмыгнули за дверь.

***

Утренний женский визг был резким.

Я очумело и ничего не соображая подорвался в постели и тупо распахнул глаза от невыносимого шума. Черт, успокоились мы с Яшей только под утро. Дважды черт, когда мои глаза замерли на шести тридцати тикающего будильника. М-да... да тут не черт, тут сам дьявол! Я оторвался от размеренно тикающих часов и поднял свою взмыленную голову. В дверях нашей комнаты стояла Арина, в ужасе таращась в угол моей кровати, зажимала свой распахнутый перекошенный рот.

«Ну и в чем собственно проблема? — Я мысленно пожал плечами и перевел взгляд как раз по траектории ее безумного зырка. — И что? Ну попка... очень даже кругленькая и без грамма целлюлита с раскинутыми ножками и основательно осеменённым мною же багряным колечком... что тут такого-то?» — Я зевнул с недосыпа и уже готов был снова завернуться в кокон одеяла и завалиться обратно спать... как до меня дошло. Вот черт! Даже с моего ракурса было видно, что зажато между смятыми простынями между раскинутых ножек. И это точно были не женские райские губешки. Я резво содрал с себя одеяло и накинул его на голого Яшку, мысленно чертыхаясь. Что ж его так разжарило-то.

А потом, подпрыгнув с постели, решил запоздало успокоить Арину:

— Арина, успокойся, это...

— Не подходи ко мне, извращенец! Это как раз то, о чем я думаю. Это мужчина, а вернее мальчик! Ты что, совсем охуел? И головой тронулся оттого, что я тебя послала?

На кровати зашевелились под одеялом, и я просто вытолкал Арину из спальни, схватив грубо за ее располневшую руку.

— Ему уже семнадцать.

— На вид не скажешь, — Арина схватилась за низ своего животика одной рукой, а второй за вспотевший лоб, скривив брезгливо губы. — А я сходила с ума, думала как перед тобой краснеть буду. А тут!

— Что тут? Еще скажи, что, живя с тобой, я трахал параллельно мальчиков?

— А что, разве не так? Ты мне что вчера выдавал со своей чокнутой тетушкой, Боже... — меня попытались оттолкнуть, но сзади от нее была лестница, посему я еще сильнее вцепился в ее руку, а потом вообще потащил в каминную вниз.

Арина дала стащить себя с лестницы, а потом все же руку, шипя, вырвала:

— Больно, кретин. И вообще, прикройся, противно смотреть на твои жирные подтеки.

Я только сейчас осознал, что стою перед ней совершенно голым, и что весь мой пах с болтающимися мудями заляпан... полный пиздец, я прошествовал к дивану и, захватив с него забытый плед, завернулся, как древний римлян, сооружая на скорую руку клетчатую тогу, хотя про расцветки ткани я сейчас смахивал больше на немытого шотландца после жаркой ночки с прогрессирующим похмельем.

— Он первый мой мальчик вообще-то и, я думаю, последний.

— Да мне по хуй. Первый он или десятый у тебя. В общем так, если родится ребенок с черными волосами, то это презент твоей молодой женушке с яйцами. Пока, голубки! — Арина уже, развернувшись, была у самого порога.

— А зачем приходила-то? — опешил я с такого очередного ебнутого на всю голову наезда.

— Попрощаться решила, поговорить с тобой без твоего цербера в юбке, а как оказалось, ты не нуждаешься уже в моих утешениях. Впрочем, как и всех других женщин тоже.

Дверь шваркнули так, что я невольно вжал голову в плечи. Я слышал злой голос Ирины, огрызающийся Арины, сигнал приехавшей за моей бывшей такси.

А когда все стихло, и я решил помыться, коль вылез с пригретого места в такую рань, в дверь тихо прошмыгнул особо сильно прихрамывающий Валерка. Вот идиот, он что, вообще решил не ночевать дома?

— Я вижу ты еще тот ходок, — съязвил я, когда он вздрогнул, чуть не налетев на меня, резво отшатнувшись к двери.

— Ну что ты, это у тебя настоящий балаган, — оскалили мне свои ровные зубки, язвя. — Куда уж мне до вас, великий и ужасный старший братец.

— Ты идиот, твоя мать узнает. И будет полный пиздец.

— Если ты не проболтаешься – пиздеца не будет. А если все же ты мне его устроишь, то весь с него ахуй я равно разделю между всеми участниками сей гребанной драмы! — Валерка озлобленно сжал кулаки, а потом добил: — Во всяком случае я свои штаны не перед кем не теряю. Это только ты можешь скакать перед всеми голым с натруженными мудями, заляпанными дерьмом.

И пока я недоуменно таращился на просвет между пледом, в котором как по маслу красовались мои обтруханные член и яйца, Валерка проскользнул к себе, обходя меня по круто загнутой дуге.

***

Весь крах зыбкого равновесия начался примерно через месяц, когда уже деревья облетели и выпал первый снег, успевший подтаять и превратиться в широкомасштабный гололед.

Ирина прознала, что ее бывший муж и сын — любовники. Она устроила разнос Валерке и наложила домашний арест. Хотя его, естественно, это не остановило, кузен просто ворвался к нам в спальню с Яшей, наорал на нас и пообещав отомстить не известно за что и кому, вынес закрытые на зиму фрамуги в каминной на первом этаже и ударился в бега, забрав нагло мою одежду и ботинки. Ибо мать лишила его верхней одежды.

— Ах ты ж, ебливое гомосяцкое семя извращенцев! — тетя только успела громко сматюгнуться, видя, как ее сын кошкой проклиная почему-то меня и Яшку, выпрыгивает в разбитое окно.

— Ирина, что произошло? — Я недоуменно спускался вниз по лестнице, ни черта не понимая, что это вообще было, Яшка остался в кровати разбуженный и встревоженный.

— А то ты не знаешь, мой сын ебется с Владимиром. И не надо «ля-ля», что ты не в курсе!

Но видя мой очумелый вид на ее слова «Бля, как же она просекла и от кого узнала?», прочитала мое выражение лица совершенно по иному – по-своему.

— Я видела их в парке на днях, где они в открытую сосались... если бы не моя знакомая, которая шла со мной, я бы обрушилась на их спины сразу же. А так пришлось разыгрывать идиотку отвлекать на себя и тащить от этого позора подальше.

«Так вот откуда она прознала», — промелькнула запоздало мысль. А Валерка решил, что мы с Яшей выдали его специально. Но самое паршивое было впереди.

Ирина тут же при мне набрала своего бывшего и, матерясь в трубку, спустила всех своих гончих собак на него, проорав под конец:

— Если Валерка днем после уроков не вернется сразу домой, я пойду в милицию. И подам заявление, что ты выкрал моего сына, который по паспорту и твой тоже. А кроме того принудил его к сожительству и гомосексуализму!

Я не знаю что сказал ей Владимир, но тетка победоносно положила трубку телефона на место и воззрилась на меня.

— Какое же у вас поганное семя! Что у тебя, что у него!

— Но Валера как я понял не сын Владимира? — не понял я ее.

— Нет, я не про сына. Вообще-то я о Валерке и не говорила. Во всем виноват Вовка, он у меня еще попляшет, я и до суда дойду, если потребуется, но защищу своего ребенка.

Меня отшатнуло от тети Иры. Странно... Такая реакция на мои отношения с Яшей и совершенно другая на Валерку и Володю.

— Что смотришь? Или думаешь я не права? Он мой сын, Яр, и он не будет геем! Если бы вместо Володи на его месте был ты – оказался бы уже давно кастрирован по всем статьям. Лежал бы на диванчике, жрал бы как кастрат-котяра, срал и ничего бы уже не хотел в этой жизни. Вот будет у тебя сын от Арины, вот вырастишь его со своим Яшенькой, а он пойдет у тебя по взрослым мужикам. Сам поймешь, каково это! — Ирина хлопнула дверью, вылетая в коридор.

Я же, тяжело вздохнув, подумал обреченно про себя: 

«Хорошо, что Яша не твой сын».

Владимир вернул Валерку вечером часов в одиннадцать, причем на вопрос Ирины «какого лешего и так поздно?» оба молчали при ней как партизаны, но было видно, что между ними была не только словесная перепалка, так как у Валерки стоял основательный фингал, да и дядя Володя был весьма потрепан.

Сама же трагедия случилась на утро. Яшка из школы в тот суматошный день так и не вернулся ко мне домой. А я, дурак, и не связал тогда весь тот бедлам, что завертелся вокруг Валерки с пропажей Яши. Ибо мой мальчик, бывало, хоть и не часто, но ночевал у себя дома, особенно когда отчим работал в ночную.

И, вспоминая те ключевые сутки, последствия которых буквально нас всех перевернули с ног на голову, с ужасом думаю, что в тот момент, глядя на помятых Володю и Валерку и рычащую на них взбешенной медведицей Ирину, искренне радовался, что Яша так далеко от всего этого бедлама и что хоть это его не зацепит ни коим образом.

Как же оказалось, я был тогда не прав.


	6. Не убивайте в себе любовь, конец

— Зря ждешь его, — Валерка с опухшей мордой отлеживался на диване в каминной, сегодня он решил просрать школу, и Ирина ему это позволила.

Я недоуменно оторвался от своих расчетов по компьютеру, глянул мельком на часы. Было позднее утро, и Яшка, впрочем как и отлынивающий Валерка, должен быть на уроках.

— Ты это о чем, помятая морда? — уточнил я у этого прохиндея.

— О Яшке, или думаешь меня Володя смог бы уделать в хлам? Да он пылинки с меня сдувает... вернее сдувал, — прикусили свой болтливый язычок.

Я встал из-за стола и придвинулся к валяющемуся наглецу.

— Ты что натворил, колись, паршивец?

— Ничего из ряда вон, просто вместо уроков сходил домой к Яшке и все про вас рассказал, — огрызнулся Валерка, а потом вообще окрысился: — Нехер было трепать про нас с Володькой!

— Идиот! — Я замахнулся, а потом, сжав руки, брезгливо сплюнул, черт... что сделано, то сделано. Но какие теперь будут последствия?

Меня тряхануло всего внутренне, и я, сузив глаза, навис над этой ебливой задницей.

— Адрес Яшки говори, быстро, придурок!

— Да можешь меня избить! — плюнули мне в лицо, а затем истерично заржали: — Меня и так Яшкин отчим вчера уделал и потом там точно нет никого, они орали, что увезут его после уроков в деревню к деду, хотя, если засели потом квасить, может еще и застанешь свою мелкую дырку для траха.

Я снова замахнулся, но увидев, как Валерка сжался, не смог ударить. Мои физические побои все равно ничего не изменят, тем более уже случившееся. И потом, в конце концов наверняка бабушка или Ирина в курсе где дом Яшкиных родаков. Я начал надевать на себя куртку, не обращая внимания на этого придурка по жизни.

— Что, помчишься спасать свою кривоногую принцессу, сэр сраный рыцарь? — заметили мне ехидно в спину.

Я же, обернувшись, только брезгливо рыкнул в ответ:

— Ни я, ни Яша тем более ни словом не обмолвились Ирине о твоих потрахушках с Володей! — Я оглядел недоверчивое бледное лицо Валерки и окончательно его добил: — Твоя мать вас видела в парке, когда вы целовались. И не зыркай ты так на меня, вряд ли ты вообще знаешь, что это такое угрызение совести!

***

Да, бабушка Люба знала где живет мой маленький человечек, но я так до дома Яшки и не доехал. Меня вызвонили по сотовому на середине дороги, номер был странным и незнакомым мне. Мне еще подумалось, может Яшка, хотя, конечно, сотового у него не было, но мой номер он знал, я ему говорил и не раз. 

«Может звонит с чужого?» — пронеслась запоздало мысль, и я нажал на прием, поднеся к уху.

Сначала были помехи, а потом поставленный мужской голос, официально представившись сотрудником милиции, уточнил, называя мое полное имя и фамилию — я ли это.

Я с такого просто завис и, не думая, резко затормозил... хорошо улица была пустынной, где-то в частном секторе. Машину резко занесло на льду, и я перегородил всю дорогу, встав буквально поперек.

«Неужели отчим Яшки дошел до милиции, и теперь меня разыскивают за педофилию с гомосексуальным уклоном?» 

Но деваться было некуда, я же сам виноват в том, что влез в отношения с юношей школьником, посему, проглотив ком, подтвердил, что да, верно, это я. 

«Будь что будет», — подумалось мне тогда.

Надеюсь, колония строгого режима мне за это не будет грозить? Честно говоря, в законах я не был силен никогда. И даже сначала не понял, что мне говорят этим чётко поставленным голосом, тупо соглашаясь со всем, а когда догнал, переспросил:

— Куда подъехать?

Мне указали километр окружной дороги, что вела в сторону Рыбинска, а потом сразу сбросили, не разводя сопли и не уточняя подъеду я все же туда или нет.

***

Дорога была перекрыта в одно направление, мигала сигналками скорая, пожарная широкой боковиной закрывала весь обзор... чуть вдалеке виднелся мощный грузовик, перевозивший армированные трубы.

Я подрулил к обочине, и ко мне тут же подбежал кто-то из мельтешащих людей, размахивая руками: 

«Проезжайте — проезжайте!». 

Но, выслушав мой невнятный ответ: 

«Мне сказали приехать сюда...» — неохотно пропустил, услышав мою фамилию.

Я шел по грязному снежному крошеву, недоуменно разглядывая раскрывающуюся картину чужой трагедии и никак не мог понять, зачем я здесь... машины по встречке проезжали медленно, делая широкий полукруг по обочине, где снег с грязью превратились в настоящую топь. А потом я обогнул пожарную машину и уставился на два тела накрытые черным брезентом. Меня привлекло то, что было поменьше, ибо в тонкой небольшой ладони была зажата та самая пестрая фенечка... которую я подарил Яшке.

Сердце пропустило удар, я окоченел и вмерз своими ногами посреди вдруг опустевшего и почерневшего навсегда для меня мира...

Почему-то пропал звук. Я глянул на пасмурное небо, с которого все утро сыпалось снежное крошево, и вдруг удивился такому пустяку... снежная крупа обжигала, как-будто мне брызгали сверху настоящим кипятком.

Не понимая ничего, я снова опустил свой взгляд на то, что теперь было уже мертвым... на то, что никогда не будет меня обнимать, дарить тепло, ластиться, доверительно улыбаться, задавать свои глупенькие бесконечные вопросы, дышать одним воздухом со мной.

Тонкие пальчики, судорожно сжимавшие пестрые бисеринки этой чертовой фенечки... За что?

Ко мне кто-то подходил, что-то спрашивал, но, видя, что я не отвечаю, проходил мимо.

Я должен это сделать, это так легко и тяжело одновременно... но необходимо, несколько шагов по направлению к этой дьявольской фенечке «на удачу», а потом наклонится и заглянуть под брезент... всего ничего... и как трудно, невыносимо тоскливо и обжигающе одиноко на душе.

Я уже сделал первый шаг, отправляясь в последний путь моей умирающей души, как меня поймали за рукав.

— Вы Ярослав Владиславович? — но, видя мой нечитабельный пустой взгляд, уточнили: — Это вы мне ответили на звонок?

— Звонок, — я в сквозь туман ваты начал вспоминать. — Ах да, звонок был.

— Отлично, пройдемте, вам туда!

И меня потащили силком уверенно и жестко в сторону, там где за пожарной и практически смятой полностью крышей жигулями виднелась скорая.

Человек что-то говорил мне на ходу, но я не вникал, мне надо было вернуться к тому самому брезенту, а меня тащили зачем-то совершенно в не нужную сторону.

— Ну вот, пришли, — окончил человек свой монолог, и я вздрогнув оттого, что плавное течение речи вдруг оборвалось. — Конечно, это настоящее чудо...

Начал было снова следующий монолог оперативник, как я не поверил своим глазам. В распахнутой двери скорой сидел весь истерзанный, порезанный, помятый, но абсолютно живой Яшка, врач что-то колол ему в предплечье, одобрительно бурча.

— Вы как родственник знали, что родители его избивали?

— А? — Я перевел ошалелый взгляд на молодого мужчину.

— М-да, я так и понял, что не знали... они его избили до полусмерти и связали, положив на заднее сидение, это его и спасло. Когда они на всей скорости въехали под трубы грузовика... бедный мальчик, хорошо хоть он не видел как это произошло, был в отключке после побоев. Так вы можете забрать Якова с собой, конечно мы обязаны его доставить в отделение травмы, но лучше будет, если с ним кто-то будет из родственников, это я вам как психолог говорю, он написал ваш номер и имя, указав, что вы его дядя. Так это правда, и вы его дядя? И сможете свозить его в Травмотделение Областной больницы на обследование?

Я тупо покивал, а когда человек, буркнув: «Вот и замечательно!» — отошел, опустился на колени... прямо в эту чертову жижу, прямо в эту земную грязь и соль, в эту непроходимую слякоть.

На рукава моей темной куртки стали опускаться по волшебству крупные снежинки, а не та мелкая сыпь, что донимала всех с утра, как будто кто-то добрый и ласковый именно надо мной развязал этот подарочный волшебный мешок с белоснежным конфетти.

Яшка, увидев меня, попытался дернутся ко мне, но его остановил медик и, узрев, что я стою на коленях в дорожной слякоти, улыбнулся:

— Да, это настоящее чудо, так мальчика заберете? Если да, распишитесь вот здесь и вот здесь. Обязательно свозите его сегодня же в травму, хотя по большей части ссадины и гематомы у него не от аварии, но все же надо сделать томограмму головы.

Я еле поднялся с колен и, шатаясь, подошел к встревоженному Яше. Промокшие штанины вдруг резанули холодом и как-будто лопнула струна. Пустота отступила, и мой мир заполнился вновь звуками, причем так резко и больно вгрызаясь в мой издерганный мозг. Я стал слышать что говорят спешащие туда-сюда люди, чавканье колес, объезжающих место аварии машин...  
Мне даже показалось на мгновение, что я слышу, как падает тихо на мои рукава снег.

— И да, мальчик временно не говорит — это просто шок, пройдет, ему нужно лишь успокоиться и отдохнуть, а лучше поспать.

Я где-то поставил свою закорючку, ответил, не задумываясь, на какие-то вопросы, а потом просто раскрыл свои объятья и обнял трепетно прильнувшее ко мне маленькое теплое тельце. Яшка как обезьянка запрыгнул ко мне на руки, оплел своими конечностями. Врач улыбался нам, как даун.

— Берегите его, давайте идите, еще столько дел! Из-за этой чертовой аварии пострадало сразу несколько машин... и несколько людей получили легкие травмы.

И я только сейчас заметил несколько легковушек, что притулились за трубовозом с раскореженными мордами и боками.

Когда я нес Яшку мимо брезента, он дернулся, хрипя, и я, проследив его безумный взгляд, прижал его еще сильнее к себе, унося подальше от трагедии, которая в последний момент сжалилась и не забрала его у меня.

— Ты потом их увидишь... попрощаешься, — пообещал тихо я.

— Фе-нечка... — еле прошептали его губы, — твоя фенечка... она сорвала с меня ее.

«Ну вот и заговорил», — улыбнулся я про себя, говоря в слух: — Я тебе подарю другую, оставь эту фенечку своей матери... раз она так захотела забрать ее у тебя.

***

После травматологического отделения, где Яшку вертели несколько часов, я привез своего мальчика сонным домой, практически не давая ему ходить по бренной земле. А когда подрулил к дому, то взял на руки и демонстративно занес как невесту в нашу усадьбу. Мне было уже глубоко насрать, как на нас посмотрят со стороны. Да и Яшка даже во сне, вызванным успокоительными препаратами, умудрялся пугливым клубочком все время жаться ко мне и периодически дрожать.

Мне показалось, что Валерка как валялся на диване, так там и прозябал, откровенно бездельничая весь день. Вообще вся эта вывернутая наизнанку картина напоминала дежавю — как будто ничего не произошло, как будто Яшины родители и не погибли вовсе, а мой мальчик не избежал настоящим чудом этой беспощадной смерти.

Валерка лениво оторвал свои подбитые глазки от книги и вальяжно спросил:

— Ты его что, будешь теперь только на ручках носить?

Я сжал челюсти от злости и уже готов был опрокинутся всей ненавистью на Валерку, как сзади показалась бледная, как маска смерти, тетя Ира:

— Это правда, Яр?

Я обернулся на звук ее голоса, и Ирина смогла рассмотреть плачевное состояние спящего Яшки. Она в ужасе зажала скривившийся рот:

— Господи, бедный мальчик... с Яшей все в порядке?

— Да, он спит, его обкололи успокоительными, а так только ушибы и сильнейший шок, — я прижал сильнее льнувшего даже в глубоком сне ко мне тонкого паренька и продолжил: — Ирин, я Яшу в постель отнесу, врачи сказали, что ему нужен покой.

— Да, конечно, когда мне позвонили из морга... я не поверила, думала злая шутка. У Яшиных... — тетя замялась на секунду, но, видя что Яша никак не реагирует и глубоко дышит, зарывшись своей мордашкой на моей груди, сглотнув, продолжила: — В общем, у них тут никого нет, и я дала наш телефон еще несколько лет назад в школу Яше и на работу его маме, чтобы известили если что... никогда не думала, что пригодится.

Я покивал, соглашаясь, и, развернувшись, понес свое потрепанное сокровище наверх в нашу спальню. Как меня остановил недоуменный голос Валерки:

— И что там с моргом?

Ирина, до сих пор находясь в шоке, уставилась на своего сына, а я со всей жестокостью добил:

— Ты рассказал родителям Яши о нас.

— И что с того, не всегда же чтоб было вам всем масляно! — до Валерки пока не доходило, что вообще случилось с семьей Якова, и какую трагическую роль он сыграл во всей этой истории.

— Валера, прекрати, — попыталась остановить его мать.

— Чего прекратить? Почему им можно, а мне с Володей нет? А?

— Сын, замолчи! — рыкнула Ирина, как я ее остановил.

— Нет уж, лучше пусть скажет все.

Валерка подпрыгнул на диване и, истерично рассмеявшись, заполучив в лице нас нужную аудиторию, продолжил:

— Да, я рассказал все отчиму этого утырка. Правда не рассчитал, и тот меня чуть не убил за "мерзкую клевету" на его милого пасынка. Кто ж знал, что он уже залил спиртным свои протокольные зенки с утра. И что ты со мной сделаешь? Убьешь меня?

Я готов был опустить спящего Яшу с рук прямо на ступени и разделаться с подонком, как его опередила Ирина. Пощечина была увесистой и громкой.

— Заткнись и подумай, идиот! Из-за твоего эгоистичного поведения, скотина, Яков лишился родителей!

Валерка сначала опешил, а потом, осознав, снова уперто огрызнулся:

— И что? Они его избивали до полусмерти и морили голодом. Да Яшка мне обязан по гроб жизни за то, что я с него снял эту кабалу!

Вторая увесистая пощечина матери опрокинула его на диван.

— Какие они не были, но они были его родителями, ебливый засранец. И потом, Яша и сам мог погибнуть в этой автокатастрофе, по гроб жизни, ты об этом подумал?

Но по испуганному, загнанному и вытянувшемуся лицу Валерки можно было сказать только одно — он просто защищался, сам же нападая, и не собирался ни о чем задумываться, только не сейчас. И, видно, чистосердечно рассчитывал своими младенческими мозгами, что таким образом отстаивает право на личную запретную любовь.

Я оставил мать и сына внизу и все же решил Яшу унести наверх. За моей спиной слышался грозный голос Ирины, увесистые пощечины и Валеркины рыки на них. Сегодня Ирина сама решила преподнести своему засранцу должный урок.

***

Вся эта тяжелая канитель с похоронами легла на плечи мне и Ирины. Мы, не сговариваясь, как могли отгородили Яшку от этого гнетущего ярма. Но как бы то не было, всем нам в эти дни скорби было не по себе: опустошённо и тяжело. Валерка на глаза мне не попадался, я даже подумал, что он опять сбег к моему дядьке. Пока в день похорон я не зацепил своим тяжелым взглядом бледным помятым призраком его зыркающее лицо то в сторону меня, то матери. Яшка же снова замолк, и мне уже стало казаться, что те слова про фенечку мне показались.

Хоронили в открытых гробах, лица в морге собрали со слов моей тетки хорошо. Я же сам родителей Яши видел впервые, как говорится, в первый и последний раз.

— Словно спят... — Ирина все время прижимала к своим покусанным губам черный кружевной платок. Светка периодически ее дергала за руку и спрашивала: «Ма, а когда они встанут-то?». Соседские бабушки восхищенно рассматривали богатое убранство гробов, словно дорогую одежду, явно каждая примеряя мысленно на себя, безостановочно шепча: «Богатые похороны, прости господи! А ведь жили всегда бедно, да все пропивали... хорошо, родственники помогли... сразу видно — зажиточные люди...».

«Родственниками Яшиных родителей» были мы с Ириной, а еще бабушка Люба. Ибо других у Яшиной семьи просто не было, как и говорила моя тетка — пришлые они люди, без корней. Бабушка все что-то причитала, и когда я прислушался к ее плавному шепоту, то понял, это была тихая молитва. На кладбище народу пришло мало, можно было пересчитать по пальцам, и если бы не сердобольные бабки-соседки Яшиной семьи, то вообще все присутствующие ограничились только моими родственниками.

Поп отчитал молитву, стоя между гробов, потом еще раз все простились.

Яшка все делал автоматом, и мне просто казалось, что он тупо повторяет все мои жесты один в один. Постоял сначала перед одним гробом, потом перед другим. И эти словно срезанные цветы, упакованные в шикарные «подарочные коробки», опустили в голодную пасть свежевскопанных могил... горсти земли на прощание упали глухо... матерящиеся поддатые могилокопальщики свое дело сделали быстро.

Мне показалось, что время сделало странный скачок, словно кто-то очень хорошо поработал безжалостными ножницами с моей памятью и восприятием действительности, составляя мозаику в моей голове: открытые гробы, украшенные цветами, и стоящая вокруг них небольшая горстка людей в траурных одеждах, а теперь закрытые, а вот их плавно опускают в землю, а теперь над ними высятся холмики из комьев промерзлой земли, на которые как раз и перекочевали «подарочные именинникам» цветы.

— Побудь с ним. Пусть еще раз простится... — Ирина сжала мне руку и увела бесконечно распрашивающую о чем-то Светку вслед остальным.

Яша смотрел в пустоту, и мне все казалось, что он не здесь, не со мной, а все еще в той машине, рядом с умирающими отцом и матерью.

Я осторожно коснулся его тонкой холодной руки и тихо пообещал:

— Яш, даю слово, я тебя никогда не оставлю.

Наверное это его и вывело из странного многодневного ступора, из глаз брызнули долгожданные мною слезы потерь, и мой мальчик, прижавшись ко мне, уткнулся плачущим лицом в мою куртку.

— Они умерли... их больше нет, и они никогда не любили меня... так почему мне так тоскливо и больно, Яр?

Я обнял его своими руками, огораживая здесь и сейчас от всего бренного мира, на этом пяточке кладбища под плакучими березами между песчаными холмиками, уставленными срезанными медленно умирающими цветами, и ответил:

— Потому что они твои родители... Потому что ты, не смотря ни на что... любил их.

**P.S.**

Прошло два года.

Я практически доделал диссертацию и в принципе на следующий год выхожу на предзащиту.

Валерка ушел всем назло в армию в Морфлот, служить на атомную подводную лодку, ни в какую не стал поступать сразу после окончания школы в институт. Несмотря на то, что с его-то мозгами и успеваемостью это было не проблема. Мне кажется, все же до него медленно, но верно стало доходить какую он сыграл трагическую роль в судьбе Яши. И хотя этот упертый засранец так в слух это и не признал, но решил наказать или искупить свою вину по своему. Более того, после тех жутких похорон он ни разу, как я понял, не встречался с моим дядей Володей, а тот, что скрывать, приходил и не раз срался вдрызг с Ириной. Но Валера к нему так и не вышел.

Я, не знаю, что будет между этими двумя, когда мой кузен вернется из армии, да и, честно, знать не хочу, так как это не моя жизнь и не моя судьба по большому счету.

Арина родила мальчика причем, как подозревала наша ушлая тетя Ира, не от меня и не от официального супруга. Впрочем, они очень быстро развелись после грандиозного скандала. И сейчас моя хваткая Арина успешно в Англии допекала того самого богатенького негра, который ей на международном симпозиуме в Лондоне и заделал шоколадного цвета кудрявое, качающее права крикливое счастье.

Яшка поступил к нам на филологический, как говорится — на факультет невест. И был пятым парнем со всего их потока. Все же, как я понял, он чистый гуманитарий. Хотя и дотянул по многим естественным наукам при окончании школы до твердых четверок.

Мой любимый вытянулся, возмужал и даже похорошел. И что самое замечательное — все это время он позволил мне находиться рядом и наслаждаться каждым этапом его взросления, каждой совместной минуткой. 

Смазливый он у меня, хорошенький, этакий вихрастый немного наивный, редко улыбающийся, но все ж такой же славный, как и был, чертенок, умудряющийся дружить со всеми своими сокурсницами-девицами, хотя раньше избегал и сторонился любых женщин.

И пусть даже он уже студент университета, совершеннолетний молодой мужчина, но в сердечных делах все так же недальновиден и по-прежнему немного глупенький.

— Ты ведь не устал от меня? Я ведь тебе еще не надоел?

Его вечные вопросы ко мне.

— Нет, как я могу устать от того, кого люблю всем сердцем? — постоянно поясняю ему я, ловя за тонкую с небольшой кривизной щиколотку и опрокидывая на кровать, пальцами играя на новокупленной самой яркой и волшебной фенечке, которую только сумел отыскать среди прочих на дешевом протокольном рынке.

**Конец**


End file.
